Big
by That'sWellCompassionate
Summary: After making a stupid wish Naomi finds herself 15 years older whilst everyone around her stays the same. A 30-year-old Emily Fitch just so happens to walk into her life. (Based around 1988 film Big)
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

"What are you still doing here love, isn't it a school day?"

"Surprised you fucking noticed" Naomi muttered under her breath as she hurried her way through the kitchen, around the piles of human belongings and fucking baby toys. "My fucking alarm..."

"Oh, I'll get it new batteries" her mother replies happily whilst cradling unknown child in her arms.

"No mother, it doesn't need new batteries. one of your fucking lodgers took it out my room"

"Now Naomi, I've always taught you to treat our friends as family"

she slams her school bag down on the floor, sharply twists around on her feet, daggers towards her mother. she was infuriated, she was 15 not 5, she needed respect, she needed space, and most of all she needed a normal fucking life. "Those bastards aren't our family!"

"Naomi!"

"No! you don't know who they are! their probably stealing from you. You naïve cow!"

"Watch that language! It's called Communal living Naomi, we share what we have, and if you want bad karma then"

"Oh fuck off!" she finally screams, grabs her bag from the floor and with a banana in her hand she slams the front door, pulling her old bike from the gate it's leaned against before peddling the rusty thing down the street.

She would never admit it to anyone, especially her mother, that she was happy her alarm had been stolen this morning. The truth was she hated school. As far as her mother were concerned she loved it, she was achieving A*'s on all exams and was on target to ace all of her GCSE'S. Academic studies were easy for Naomi, she was bright and she knew this. The only problem was that at 15, teenagers were pure evil.

She didn't fit in and everybody knew it. it wasn't like she had actually tried though. She didn't care for being the prettiest girl at prom and was repulsed by the amount of testosterone filled little boys her year 11 class had to offer.

* * *

"Naomikins late for school? fuck me"

"and you're actually in? shocking!" she smirks as she pushes her bike through the school yard towards the shed, she smiles at Cook leaned against the wall with a cigarette firmly planted in his mouth. "Math's not cool enough for you or something?"

He makes a protesting noise in the back of his throat before flicking the cigarette to the floor "Who needs math's when you're this good-looking?"

"You're a wanker, Cook" she laughs. He joins in, rolling his hand along his warn out jeans before pulling a small piece of paper from his back pocket, holding it up for her to see proudly.

"I might be a wanker, but a fucking genius wanker" he announces. she squints at the paper, walking towards him a little before she starts to repeat the words from the leaflet

"Vote for Naomi Campbell..."

"Got them Photoshop geeks from IT to hook me up didn't I..."

She shakes her head sighing "Look Cook, I appreciate this really... but it's useless. Nobody will vote for me"

"Yes they will! You've got idea's girl... like really fucking brilliant ideas"

"and Bradley has free lunch for everyone, Josh has _Football Friday'_s and Sarah has her tits on display" she shoots off on her fingers, she stops when she notices the serious look on Cook's face.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asks.

"I'm not afraid" she fires back.

"Yes you are. This is all you talk about, having ideas... fucking revolutionary ideas that change the world. How do you expect to change the world if you're too pissing scared to enter a high school presidential vote?"

She's silent for a minute before she scoffs "Just drop it, yeah?"

she hears him laugh bitterly as she walks away from him towards the school entrance. she hates it, absolutely hates the feeling of disappointing the one friend she actually as and kind of actually likes. but she didn't need this, she'd leave the school voting to her childish peers, Naomi Campbell was made for greater things.

* * *

"You know... they say this statue has powers?"

she looks up from her book, genuinely smiling when she see's her kooky politics teacher, Kieran.

"The Great Theodore Roundview" he reads from the statue Naomi is currently reading under in the school gardens. She'd usually be pissed off being interrupted when reading, especially since she'd found this spot over 2 years ago and found out nobody would usually venture this far through the gardens so she'd go undisturbed for her entire lunch break. "The man who made Roundview High what it is today" he says sarcastically, she bites her lip.

"Powers, ey?"

"Oh, Yes!" he states, silently asking her if it's okay for him to join her. She moves the slayed out books from around her crossed knees, nods her head as he joins her. "Legend has it, under the right circumstances, he'll grant you one wish..."

A laugh escapes her lips. "but I'll tell you something. I'm not a millionaire, nor do I have a model wife... so I'd say the things broken."

"I didn't even know anybody else knew where this thing was..."

"Ah well... Cook told me you were here."

"Oh right" she sighs, starts packing away her books because she knows what's coming next.

"Naomi, run for damn president"

"No"

"It'll look good on your university applications"

"That's years away" she says as she packs the last of her books into her school bag, brushes the grass from her tights.

"Everybody will think you're cool" he bargains lamely.

She scoffs "Very unlikely"

"Naomi..."

"No okay? I'm not running... god I wish Cook had never seen this stupid thing in the first place"

"He's a good friend Naomi, bit rough round the edges... but the kid knows you can do it"

She angrily gets up from the ground, "Does no one understand that I'm just not fucking interested?"

"Fine" he says, following her lead... grass wiped off her worn out pants. He lifts his hands up in surrender allows her to walk away silently.

"I've heard that Sarah is going to spend the fund raised on a new hair salon for teaching, so you know... money well spent" she hears from behind her. She stops her footsteps, shuts her eyes, nervously bites her lip.

"Better class trips, Better class facilities..." he starts listing her ideas "fun revision classes for kids who need the extra push"

"Okay, Okay! stop, I get it"

"These idea's are fucking brilliant" he says, clearly forgetting she was a student with his potty mouth. "It's either stay on the side-lines, or be there on the finish line. I hope to god you choose the right one"

* * *

She anxiously knocks at the dormitory door, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol from the hallway stings her nose as she waits for it to open up. "Naomio, what you doing here?"

"I want the font changed from Pink to Blue, you should know I'm not a Pink girl Cook"

He looks at her confused for a second, before diverting his eyes to the leaflet she's holding. Gigantic smile breaking out on his face. "Yes, Girl!" the older boy cheers.

"You're going to have to help Cook..."

"Of course I'll fucking help! throw some of these around school... shag a couple of girls for votes"

"God, you're repulsive"

He grabs his chest, a deep chest laugh fills the hall "Such a fucking virgin"

she blushes slightly, he laughs harder "Well fucking get in here then, we've got work to do"

* * *

"He's nearly finished. That was a shite speech, you've nailed this Naomikins...'

"Fuck, I can't do this Cook" she says, eyes scanning over the cards filled with her speech she's been going over and over for days. She never really got nervous, but the room was full of teenagers who wanted nothing more than free alcohol in the canteens.

"You got this Naomi, just remember... don't explain to them, fucking tell them!"

"Naomi, you're up" Kieran announced proudly from the stage, sending her a small thumbs up in the process.

"Good luck" Cook whispers, she nods.

She makes her way towards the small stage in the assembly area, she knew she was exaggerating but it felt like their we're millions upon millions of eyes on her and she made her way towards the mic. "Erm, Hi, I'm Naomi Campbell"

Already sniggers made their way around the hall, her eyes found Cook, he smiles proudly as she continued. "I know that our GCSES are around the corner, so I was thinking like, Pizza nights at school... we could revise and..." she watches Cook frown, this wasn't the way they'd prepared the speech. They'd wrote the cards with appeal, but with the sweat from her palms all that was left were smudged ink and a blank mind.

"Or, more trips to like, places, museum's..."

"Is this a fucking joke?" A loud kid from her English class shouts "We get free money and you want to take us to museum's?"

"Well, she was probably deprived as a child, heard her mum's a right gypsy" another kid muses in, making a small group of the crowd raw in laughter. "I mean have you fucking seen her bike?"

"Oi, what the fuck are you lot saying" she's frozen on stage, millions of eyes still looking at her as she watches people openly laugh at her in the crowd, Cook making his way towards the commotion "I said, what the fuck are you saying?"

"Her boyfriends a right druggie too"

"Boyfriend? I heard she was a dyke"

Punches were thrown before she could even say anything, screaming, cheering, and laughter fill the room. People going out of control all over the place that she loses the sight of Cook, She doesn't know she's crying until the tears are pouring off her cheeks.

she runs off the stage, using the side fire exit. She speed walks, rubbing her sore tear-stained cheeks as she tries to get off school grounds as fast as possible. she's nearly near the statue when she hears a tired voice behind her.

"Naomi!" she doesn't stop "Naomikins!"

"Leave me alone, Cook"

"That was bullshit Naomi, those kids are fucked. They didn't give you a chance" he explains, blood poring from his lip.

She stops working, turns around, spits at him with venom "I don't blame them. I blame you!"

"Me?" he asks, taken back.

"Yes! I knew they we're evil from the start, but you forced me to do this. Just couldn't leave it could you?"

"I thought you wanted this!"

"I wanted change! you basically lit the fucking match for them!"

"I'm sorry Naomi, I was trying to be a good mate..."

"Good mate?" she laughs bitterly in his face. "You're just a 17-year-old loner that hangs round with 15-year-old girls" she regrets it as soon as it leaves her mouth. As soon as she see's the hurt on his face she scolds herself.

"Yeah? well fuck you! Enjoy being alone yeah?" and then he walks away, she doesn't stop him.

It's when she turns around and notices the giant statue that she laughs harshly, recalling a conversation through the week "You'll grant me a wish?" she spits, kicks the statue as hard as she can with her right foot.

"I wish I didn't have to be here. I wish I wasn't who I was. I wish I was... big" she finishes pathetically, almost laughs at herself. "You're just a pointless giant stone"

She cries her way home.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning with the sound of her alarm clock blurring. She can't help but think it's quite ironic that it's back in her room on the day when the night before she'd cried herself to sleep with a bottle of vodka and could do with silence.

she groans at the coldness of her feet that are hanging out the bottom of her bed. She can't remember falling a sleep half way down the bed, she crawls up to the top, but is stopped straight away by her head-board. Wonders if the lodgers have cut her bed in half. She's too busy with the pounding in her head to worry.

"Since when did I get hangovers this bad" she mutters to herself. She hadn't drunk much before, but when she had her body would always recover pretty fast. She turns over to see the mascara stains on her pillow and pictures what her face must look like, she groans pulling herself out of bed.

It's when she shuffling over to the sink she feels strange, her elbows hurt, knees aching, back sore. She doesn't remember being ran over last night but she certainly feels like she has. she soaks the flannel, plasters it over her face, wipes yesterday make up away before looking up into the mirror at her face and freezes.

"Who the fuck are you?"

**I know I have unfinished stories. Sorry! This one is purely for fun because I miss writing! Won't be too long so hopefully It'll get finished!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked as if the reflection she was looking at was going to answer her.

The figure standing next to her in the mirror didn't answer, just copied her movements. Without dropping eye contact she reaches for the taps, finally locating them before she frantically twists them on. Water spattering out. She doesn't even wait till it's full until she dives her face into the Luke warm water, scrubbing her eyes until they start to hurt.

Without looking back up at the mirror she grabs the towel from the rack, engulfing her face into the pink fluffy material.

"How _strong_ was that Vodka" she laughs before pulling the towel away from her face, braving to look into the mirror again.

Her head spins for a whole 5 minutes as she takes in what she's witnessing. Either the vodka intake had seriously fucked up her brain, or she was now a very attractive older version of herself. She laughs again because she knows this isn't really happening. She concludes that it must be a trick, that the fucking magician lodger her mother let stay at their house last week has stolen her mirror, replaced it with one of them fun house ones so he can sell hers at some fucking car boot for drugs.

"I'm going to kill him" she screams. Slamming the mirror cabinet before making her way to her bedroom door.

"Mum, tell your fucking-" She trips over her Converse laying carelessly on the floor, landing on her arse in process. "Oh fucksake!"

She picks up the shoe, ready to launch it across her room when she notices the scratches along the front of her right Converse. She lowers it to eye level, inspecting the damage from kicking the statue. Then she realises.

_"You'll grant me a wish?"_

_"I wish I didn't have to be here. I wish I wasn't who I was. I wish I was... big"_

She keeps staring at the shoe for at least another 10 minutes when she breaks down in laughter. "No... it couldn't have" her laughter breaks into chuckles as she rubs her sore knee from the fall until her eyes catch onto how the jeans she's wearing are a lot shorter on her than they were yesterday.

"This is crazy" She mutters after the laughter stops dead. She stands up, walking over to a different mirror on her dresser.

She gently moves the tips of her fingers across her face, as if it's going to burn her. She traces a long her eyebrows, down her more slightly lined eyes and down a long her plump lips. "No. Fucking. Way" she breathes out.

"I'm big"

Suddenly her room door bursts open "Naomi, darling!", she looks around quickly as if she can hide behind something and her mother wouldn't see her, and when that fails she just freezes.

"Mum" she says shocked, Gina stares at her curiously.

"No sorry love, My names Gina, and who are you?" her mother smiles warmly, dropping the smile slightly when Naomi doesn't answer the older woman. Then Gina gasps and Naomi sighs in relief "I know who you are..."

"You do!?"

"Yes dear, You must be Jesus's friend! He said you'd be staying with us for a while! Mary was it?"

Naomi rolls her eyes, gently approaching Gina "Mum... it's me" she states carefully.

"No love, I'm Gina" she smiles again.

"Mum!" she cries helplessly, Gina smiles uncomfortably backing out the room.

"I'll go and put the kettle on love, you get yourself settled in" Naomi is near crying when Gina continues "Would you be a darling and go into my room? Naomi, my daughter would be a little moody cow if she finds out I'd let people in her room!"

"So now you care" she replies pissed off

"Well any friend of Jesus is a friend of mine!" She laughs kindly as Naomi groans "Naomi must have left for school early, but it was nice of her to borrow you some clothes" she rakes her eyes over Naomi, the younger blonde cringes when she notices she's wearing a tight shirt with really short jeans.

Gina then squints at her. "You know it's weird, you actually look a little like..." then she shakes her head "Come down when you're ready sweetie"

and just like that Gina closes the door, Naomi sinks onto her bed.

* * *

"_The person you're trying to reach is currently unavailable"_

She hangs up, redial. _"The person you're trying to reach is currently unavailable"_

She looks around helplessly, sighs and leaves a message.

"Cook, Please... answer. I really, _really_ need to talk to you. I'm sorry about yesterday, I was angry and pissed off, and I didn't mean anything I said okay? I'm in deep shit Cook, I really need you now"

She's near crying at the end of the message. Cook wouldn't answer his phone or text messages and she was completely alone. It wasn't like she could go downstairs and try to explain to Gina something she couldn't even explain herself.

She decides to go downstairs when she realises staring at her phone for an hour isn't going to help things.

She tiptoes across the landing, stepping quietly on each step of the creaky stairs so that she doesn't alarm Gina of her presence. She stops when she walks past the mirror and catches the reflection of herself. Naomi Campbell wasn't an unattractive teenager, in fact she had a number of stupid immature boys try to make passes at her, but Naomi Campbell as an adult? Some people would say that face could break many hearts.

"There you are Mary! Did you fall down the toilet?" Gina snorts at her own joke.

"er, yeah. Ha!" she stutters out.

"Come through to the kitchen love, Jesus is back, waiting for you"

Shit. She wasn't Mary, Jesus, her lodger will know she wasn't Mary and then what would she say? _"Hi, I'm your 15-year-old daughter, I made a wish on a stupid statue and now I'm your 30-year-old daughter?" _Gina would have her in a spiritual help centre before she could even click her fingers.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air..." she points to the porch, Gina smiles telling her to join them when she's ready. She bolts out the door after she leaves.

* * *

For the second time in one week she finds herself walking down the hallway with cigarette and alcohol aroma. Only this time she's not feeling excited and hopeful, now scared and confused. It didn't help that she got weird looks on the way over here from passers-by. They were acting like they had never seen an attractive blonde in teenagers clothes before.

She pounds her fists on the door frantically. He had to answer, she didn't have any other options.

She hears a couple of groans and locks being removed from behind the door, holds her breath.

"Cook" she says in relief when he opens the door revealing a half awake Cook, naked with just some boxer shorts covering him.

"Yeah, who's asking?" he grunts.

"Cook it's me..." she says drained, he shrugs "Naomi..."

He looks at her curiously before snorting "Yeah right love, and I'm prince Charles, now if you don't mind"

She traps her converse in his door before he shuts it, looks at him begging "Cook I'm being serious, I don't know what's happening! I woke up this morning and now I'm like this fully grown woman and..."

"Ah! I get it! Naomi put you up to this didn't she?" he says, suddenly a large smile breaking out on her face "Got me a little stripper to say sorry did she? Well come in then, wouldn't say no to those tits"

"God, you're repulsive!"

His laughter seizes then, his smile dropping. She swallows the giant lump in her throat as he looks her up and down taking in her clothing, then looks her dead in the eye.

"Fuck me. Naomikins?"

"Oh my god, Cook" she lunges forward, basically clinging to his body before she breaks down in tears "I'm so scared, I thought you wouldn't believe me, and after everything yesterday, but you believe me! You fucking believe me, you believe me right?"

"Woah, Naomio, calm it yeah?" she smiles. "I'm a bit freaked out to be honest..." he admits

She sighs.

"But you're the only fucker who'd wear them terrible clothes" he smiles before ushering them inside.

* * *

"Cook, Stop staring at my fucking tits"

"I'm sorry but come on! They've went up like a whole cup size"

They were both sitting on his small bed, both wondering what the fuck was going on.

"Cook, Focus! Please!"

"Okay, Okay!" he holds his hands up. "So you said you wished to that magic statue yeah?" she watches him try to hold it in, but he fails and is crying in laughter seconds later.

"It's not funny, look at me!"

"A Magic statue though babe, really"

"How else would _this _happen!" she says in disgust pointing at herself.

"_this? _Naomi you look fucking fit babe! Jesus, I can't actually wait for you to be 30 yeah?" he winks and she cringes.

"I just want to go home, be 15!" she sighs, throwing herself back onto his bed, groaning into his pillow "What am I going to do Cook?"

"How's about I jump in the shower then we get out there! The amount of pussy we'll get, older pussy!"

"Cook!" she screams, he laughs.

"I know you've never told me babe, but it's fine you're a muff diver" she's about to scream again but he holds his hands up "You can be a top wing woman, fucking ladies crawling all over us"

She gets up, "Listen, I'm just going to go, jump off a bridge or something..."

he grabs her shoulder, pushing her back down "Oh calm down princess. We'll do the boring thing then"

"Which is?!"

"We go to that statue of yours, you kick it again, wish to be 15 and bobs your fucking uncle" he finishes proudly.

She scoffs "Of course!"

* * *

"So, about yesterday..." she says as they cut through the school lawn

"Forget about it" he says, smiling gently at her.

"No Cook, I was a bitch... you we're trying to help me and I took off on you"

"It was neither of our fault, okay? It was them fuckers"

"Yeah well, I don't need them" she mutters.

"Nah babe, _we _don't need them"

She smiles, again wrapping him in a giant hug they both pull awkwardly apart from

"Not going to lie babe, you're giving me a bit of a stiffy now"

"What the fuck"

"It was a joke babe!" he laughs

"No Cook, what the fuck, it's gone!" she screams, running over to the empty spot with the flat dead grass statue shape covering it.

"It must be further down..."

"No! It was here, I read here everyday! It was here!"

"Naomi..."

"Where is it?" she shouts, walking circles around the spot.

**My unfinished stories will be finished, just to clarify! **

**Thank you for reading/reviewing and Don't worry... Emily will be present soon ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

"I think I'm going to be sick" She moaned from where she was sat on the dead patch of grass.

"You need to calm down Blondie" He laughs, rubbing at his chin.

"Calm down?" she screams furiously "Cook, I'm like fucking 30!"

He shrugs his shoulders, squinting into the arisen at the school building.

"Well that's it then, I'm fucked. The statues gone"

"Was it definitely here?"

"Yes!" She spits "You know it was here, I've shown you it before" she reminds him agitated "Oh god, what am I going to do?" she mutters to herself, hands locked over her eyes.

"Well..."

"No Cook, I'm not going to get pissed and laugh it off"

"Well actually, I was going to..."

"Are you forgetting I'm 15? It's illegal to drink at my age, and yours too!"

"Naomi, will you shut the fuck up?" he says forcefully, she stops talking, looking up at him through her hands "We could just go into the school, ask we're it's gone?"

"Cook, that's..." She jumps up on her feet, not caring about the grass stains "brilliant!"

"Yeah, well... not just a pretty face" he winks, she scoffs.

"So who do we ask?" Cook wonders as they start to make the short walk towards the school, the last of the students leaving the school grounds as her watch turns 4:00pm. She shrugs.

"I don't know, like a care taker or something?" she suggests as they walk along the yard, about to walk through the entrance.

"Who is the care taker?" He wonders out loud

"I don't know!" she says, wondering why he thinks she'd ever need to know the care taker was, wishing she would have found out before this would have happened. "but we must have one," she continues "it's a fucking school"

"I hate this shithole, man-"

"Yes Mr Cook, I think we all know that" they both freeze, turning around to see their head teacher, Mr Brown eyeing them up curiously, her the most. "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"This is Naom-" She slyly elbows him in the stomach "Shit, I mean..this is, well this is..." he stutters

"Mary Cook" she cringes at the name coming out of her mouth "Jame's aunt" she confirms, extending her hand to shake that of Mr Browns.

"Right..." he says, slight confused tone.

Cook chokes back his laughter, Mr Brown looks between the two again curiously "Was just showing her the lovely school grounds" he nods "Wasn't I?" he asks Naomi she nods.

"Yes" she pipes up "It's all quite... lovely"

"Yes, Well.." Mr Brown clears his throat "James might not be the best person to do that, he missed school today Miss Cook"

"Yes, that's why I'm here also actually" she smirks over at Cook, he looks back confused "He was at the doctors today, he had a little problem... downstairs" she whispers

"Mary!" Cook shouts through gritted teeth

"Now, now James" Naomi falsely laughs "You kids today need to learn" she smiles, this reminded her of her own mother... who was probably sat at home now wondering why Naomi hadn't been seen all day, she frowns

"Mary, Mary... Mary?" Cook repeated until she snaps out of her daydream, his eyes full of concern... she nods, silently telling him she's okay "Was just saying, we're off now... we have plans?" he says, nodding along. "Cya Sir" he says, grabbing the blondes arm, dragging her a bit down the corridor.

She pulls away from him, turning around "Actually, Mr Brown..."

"Naomi, come on" Cook mutters.

"He might know about, you know" she says pushing his arm away.

"There was a statue outside..." she approaches the topic carefully.

"Right, the Theadore Roundview statue?" he nods, she continues

"I loved it, Real nice work of art!" she lies, he looks suspicious again "but I noticed, it was gone?"

"It's being exchanged for some new more modern fountain first thing Monday morning..." he explains "The statue is being taken to a public park somewhere in a couple of months time"

"Where is it now?" Both Cook and Naomi ask at the same time

"I'm guessing into storage... till the park is opened"

"Bristol storage room?" Cook asks hopeful, Brown shakes his head.

"London"

"London?" Naomi repeats, crestfallen

"Yes" he confirms "I don't know exact location, I was just happy to see the back of that ugly old thing!"

* * *

"Where are you going?" Cook shouts, following after Naomi who's currently storming across the school lawn.

"I don't know, can't go home can I... Probably just find a box somewhere"

"Naomi..."

"It's over Cook, you heard him" she shouts over her shoulder.

"You give up, way too easy" he shouts back, she stops turning around abruptly.

"You heard him Cook, London." he nods "Theres got to be thousands of storage places in London, we'll never find it"

"52 to be exact" he confirms, holding up his phone "There just the ones big enough to hold that statue"

"We'll never find it" she shakes her head. "and even if we did, who say's I'll go back? Fucking hell, can't believe the magic statue was true, this is fucking stupid"

"and if you don't try?" he walks over, grabbing her shoulders "Listen Blondie, we go to London and we don't find it... you go home, I'll help you explain to Gina and-"

"But"

"andddd..." he cuts her off "If we do find it, you turn 15 again and we have a pretty fucking great story to tell the grankids"

She sighs "I can't just go to London everyday, and what about now... where do I live?"

He runs his fingers through his messy hair, silent until a smile starts to take place on his face. "Alright, just listen me out first okay?"

"Why? What...?"

"Say we just... stay in London" he suggests.

She snorts "oh yeah, I'll just go the bank and get out all my money"

"I said, hear me out" he shouts "We'll stay in a hostel Blondie, it'll take 2-3 weeks tops"

"But what about school? What about my mum?"

"Well I'm sure school will allow a 30 year old woman to do her GCSE'S and I'm sure you're mum will be fine with it, after she gets out the coma" Cook replies sarcastically "Come on Blondie, this is your life now if we don't go"

She didn't say anything, stood there silently for a while. "Pass us your phone over" he hands it over to her confused, she sighs.

"_Mum, I'm going away for a while, just need some space, some alone time. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. See you in two weeks. Naomi x"_

She sent the message. "You better fucking be right, Cook"

* * *

"How much money have you got Blondie?" Cook asked as he packed his hold all bag full of clothes. Cook didn't have much, he didn't live at home with his mum after a massive argument and got kicked out so he lived in a student accommodation building.

"I don't know, like £100 in the bank?" she answers from her place in front of the mirror. As terrifying as this experience was she had to admit she looked good. She was looking behind the obvious too small for her teenage clothing, and smeared last nights make up.

"That'll get us a couple of nights in a hostel, I've got about £150"

"Right so, we have enough money to stay in a hostel but how are we going to eat? And fuck sake I need clothing, I can't live in these jeans forever" she commented as he narrowed his eyes at her clothing.

"Blondie, you worry too much" he smirked as he pulled a small clear bag of pills from behind his pillow

"Drugs?!" she screams

"SSH, fucking neighbours you know"

"Drugs?" she whispers "What the fuck are you doing with those?"

"You're such a pussy" he laughs "This is another 80 quid for us"

"It's still not enough, it's London for Christ sake" How did he expect to stay in London for 3 weeks with a measly £300?

"Let's go Blonde" he says, throwing his jacket on.

"Where?" she asks, traipsing behind him.

"To visit my mum, she's the arts type isn't she... probably have some shit clothes for you to wear." she explains "then we don't have to worry about spending money on them"

"_Oh Hi Miss Cook, I'm just some random 30 year old woman coming to take your clothes, so please to meet you_" she says sarcastically, he smirks.

"Who says she'll be in?"

* * *

"Anything you like?"

They were now stood in a wardrobe probably bigger than her house. She knew Cook's mum had money, but there was a difference between having money and being filthy rich, and this was filthy rich. She never understood why Cook was always skint. He had told her that his relationship with her was pretty strained and she didn't think of him as a son any more and she didn't question it any further.

"I don't know, Cook" she says, looking around a little bewildered "Are you sure she won't notice?"

"When I lived here she was buying new clothes everyday, she doesn't even wear any of this shit any more" he reassured her "Take anything you want"

"It's all a bit... not me" she said, looking around the the various amount of formal classy business wear. There wasn't anything wrong with the clothes per say, but she was used to animal rights t-shirts and multi coloured leggings.

"But you're not you any more. But if you'd rather stay in those tiny jeans please be my guest. Hurry up though, we're getting the last train tonight"

she sighs watching him watch out the room, grabs the hold all she lent off Cook and started filling it with items she wouldn't mind wearing, she changed out of her current clothes, putting on a better fitting pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a stripy blue and white blouse before tidying her make up and tying her longer hair into a pony.

She hadn't stopped thinking about her mum all day. She hadn't obviously expected to wake up like this in the morning, and within a couple of hours she was now leaving to go to London with her best friend. She hoped her mum hadn't reacted too bad when she got the text or even worse blamed herself.

"Looking good, Blondie" he wolf whistled as she flipped him off "Trains booked for half nine"

"We have to find it, Cook" she said quietly, still thinking about her mum "We have to undo this" she says, almost begging him.

"Don't worry Naomi, it might take some time but we'll find that fucking statue" he promised her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

"Well, this is a bit shit"

She commented as they through their hold alls onto the jfloor. She looked around the bathroom size room, double bed thrown in the corner, dresser that was hardly standing in the corner, and a lamp with a horrible dull orange light bulb in it. The curtains were even plain white with ciggerette stains on, this was more than a bit shit.

"It's £15 a night Blondie, what did you expect?"

"Anything but this Cook" she says, looks at the lock on their room door, door chain only still standing due to the cellotape being used to keep it on. "I'm gunna go freshen up" she says, pointing to the small bathroom in the corner.

She opens the door to broken tiles and a half working shower, she shuts her eyes and chants "Only till we find the statue, only till we find the statue" she walks back out the room to see Cook spread a cross the double bed, hands behind his head leaning comfortably.

"So where do we start?" she asks, he laughs.

"Babes I'm knackered, we'll start tomorrow"

"Cook!" she whines, sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Blondie, it's nearly midnight, nowhere is open"

"I'm not fucking stupid Cook, but we could atleast circle all the places on this map" she says, reaching into her bag and pulling the map of London out she purchased much to Cook's amusement on the way.

"Naomi, we can do that tomorrow"

"You know what, fuck it. I'll do it alone. The whole london thing" she says, robbing a pillow from the double bed and throwing it onto the dirty chair in the corner. Turns away from him and huffs.

"Where the fucks the pen then" she smiles.

* * *

"So that's CityStorage, Lock-a-way Storage, and Store and go..."

"...and fuck all" she moans.

"Did we really think we'd find it that easy?" Cook yawns. She shruggs she knows it wasn't going to be found in a day but she had tried to get her hopes up. "Anyway, who say's it all has to be doom and gloom?"

"What do you mean?" she asks. He shrugs casually picking his finger nails.

"Can't we have a little fun, whilst you're 30?" he asks.

"Cook..."

"Look, you'll be 15 again soon. You can do fuck all at our ages!" he explains, she listens. "And it was you that wished to be older..."

"I didn't think it would work!" She scoffs, he shrugs again.

"Doesn't matter, you still wished for it... so you must have wanted it a little bit" he challenges... she shakes her head.

"No. I like being 15"

He snorts "Like fuck, can I remind you of what happened the day you made that wish?" he approaches carefully, she goes to shake her head again but he narrows his eyes at her.

"Okay!" she shouts, "So maybe this is... a little cool"

"A little?" he teases

"Maybe it's nice not being shoulder barged in the street because they think I'm an adult" she says, finally admitting that being an adult wasn't that bad, but it didn't mean she wasn't scared. "and being called Miss and Lady is funny" they laugh.

"So what's say you go and buy us some Vodka and smokes and we go back to the hostel" he suggests "It's already midday, and we did say we'd only do three today, we'll do five tomorrow blondie, it's going to be fine" he reasures.

"I don't know Cook..." she hesitates

"Look," he says "If anything goes wrong at all, I give you permission to kick me in the balls alright?"

She puffs out air "Fine" she says "but just tonight? Then we focus alright?"

"Deal!" he smiles, reaching over and grabbing her hand in a manly handshake "I would buy it myself Blondie but you know, only just turned 17 and all" he winks, she slaps his arm laughing.

"Wanker"

"Bitch"

"Twat"

"Dyke" he says.

"Cook..." she warns.

"Blondie, it's fine fucking get over it" he ensures her, she sighs anyway. "But are you, though?"

"Am I what?"

"You know," he awkwardly pushes "Are you like a lesbian?"

she squirms uncomfortably, she trusts Cook completely, but she still feels awkward about it "I don't know" she replies honestly "I mean, I notice if their like... attractive"

"Fuck yeah" he says teasingly.

"But I don't know whether I could... you know"

"Fuck a girl raw?"

"Urgh!" she lightly pushes him away as he laughs out loud "put more lightly... yeah"

* * *

"I can't wait to just take my shoes off and crack open this bottle of Vodka"

"Cook?"

"Don't start Naomi, we're drinking and that's it" Cook argues.

"No, Cook" they were walking down the corridor of the hostel when she notices it and froze, he turns around waiting for her to continue "Our doors open"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our room door" She points "Did we accidently leave it open?"

They both rush towards their room, opening the door to see it absoloutely trashed "No fucking way" she shouts. Duvet and pillows lay on the floor, clothes thrown everywhere and their dresser tipped upside down.

"I'll kill the fuckers!" Cook rores.

"We don't know who did it Cook! She says "It's this stupid fucking hostel, What rooms don't have a proper fucking lock on!?"

"This is bullshit, Bet it was those cunts next door"

"Look, it looks like nothing was taken. Let's just pack our bags and go to another hostel alright?" she says, fingers rubbing down at her temple. "Good job you kept the money in your jacket or we'd be fucked"

"Yeah... blondie" he laughs awkwardly.

"What?" she narrows her eyes at him.

"Thought it would be safer leaving it here, you know... case I got mugged or something" she explains.

"Oh no" she says, "Cook... please tell me you're taking the piss?" she presses her hands together, preys he's trying to wind her up again.

He purses his lips, shakes his head "Blondie..."

"Fucksake Cook! She screams, kicking all the shit on the floor in front of her "Where? Where did you hide it?"

"In the pillow case" he shouts, they both leap forward dragging the pillow cases off, both groan in disapointment when theres nothing there.

"So can I kick you in the balls now?" she asks. Sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Look, we'll be fine. We've got that money you had" He suggests, she shakes her head.

"We've just bought 2 bottles of vodka, and you bought ciggerettes. I have £30 left."

"We're fucked" Cook agrees. Popping the lid off the Vodka bottle and takes a gulp.

* * *

"Oh Naomi, this is boring. London was meant to be fun" Cooked whined as they sat in a diner in Camden. They had enough money to spend one more night in the hostel and get some food.

"We've got no more money left" she muttered as she went through the local newspaper job advertisments.

"I'm not old enough to work so-" Cook stared at Naomi bewildered "Okay, Physically I'm old enough for a job. But I'm not old enough paperwork wise. I have no national insurance yet"

"Easy enough to make up" Cook mumbles biting into his toast. "We could fake it all"

"Or you could get the job" She suggests.

"Cookie doesn't work" he argues. She shoves a paper in front of him.

"Read some of those out" she asks, before grabbing her cup and sipping her tea.

"Mcdonalds need you" he starts, she wrinkles her nose and asks him to move on "Star 69, it's a club?" shakes her head again "Boring, Boring, Nanny needed, boring, The London Post, Boring..."

"Wait" she asks... "Go back"

"Nanny needed?" he raises his eyebrow, she shakes her head "The London Post" she nods "Basic computer skills, Written and Verbal skills for the London Post Newspaper"

"That sounds cool" She says nonchalantly, Secretly she'd always dreamed of being some big journalist for a top New York firm. She hadn't told anyone this of course, they'd only laugh at her and tell her that New York City was out of her limits.

"£400.00 a week too, that'll be enough for us?" he suggests.

"Okay, what's the number?" If she had to pretend she was older, she'd do it in style.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five****(****Hello Emily)**

One awkward phone call and 3 days later she had an interview, Cook was waiting outside in the lobby as she got called in by some boss to get interviewed and she wasn't prepared at all.

"Who are you?" He suddenly asked, looking up from the application she had just handed over.

"Erm, it's Naomi..." She says, pissed off that he had to ask when her name was blatently on the top of the application she had just handed over. He looks up expectedly "Naomi Campbell" she finishes, he looks back down to the application.

"Computer processes" He says, still looking at the application.

"Yeah..." He starts clicking the top of his pen processively

He stops clicking the pen, looks up and points it at Naomi. "You forgot the last number on your National Insurance Number"

She panics. "Oh, erm six" she mutters, he nods and writes it on the application before she starts to annoyingly click the pen again. She panicks when he stops clicking it to speak.

"You worked with spreadsheets before?" he asks.

"No, but I did it at school" She recalls from the ICT lessons the school makes her take. He looks up at her bemused, clearly it had been over 10 years since she'd been in school. She chuckles lightly "I mean University" she corrects, he shrugs looking down again.

"The last 5 years you've worked at "Cook's Data world" he looks up again "Never heard of it, Small business?"

"Very small, but hugely successful" she insures of the fake company "It was in Bristol"

"Right..." he comments "You done Databases?"

"Yes, Love a good database" She cringes as soon as that leaves her mouth, she starts to blush then when he looks up at her like she's the biggest twat in the world, probably because she is right now. She about to suggest if she should let herself out, but their interupted.

"Tom, she's gone awol again! I need the fucking statistics" She whirlwinds into the room, The petite woman in the navy blue pencil skirt and crisp white blouse then looks down at the blonde, blushes slightly "Sorry" she says, Naomi just shrugs, eyes glued to the woman.

"Emily..." He says, narrowing his eyes at the blonde, then back to the redhead "Maybe we can discuss this later?"

"No! She needs to go! Yesterday she didn't come to work because her _cat was sick_!" Naomi lets out a giant snort, making the other two people of the room look down at her, brown eyes look at her inquisitively before looking back to her interviewer "It's Angela or me" she threatens, throwing Naomi one last look before leaving the room with the same effect she entered.

The man groans, rubbing his hands across his bald head before looking up at her "How soon can you start?"

She sits up straight, smiling. "Soon"

"Good" He says with lack of enthusiasm "You're basically transferring our target audience statistics to a spreadsheet"

"Fun" she says sarcastically, thankfully he doesn't catch it.

"Welcome to The London Post"

* * *

"This is your office" Ian the man showing her around on her first day snorted. Clearly the word cubical would have been more appropiate than office, considering she just one tiny box in the middle of a caotic office area.

"This is your computer" he continued "You do know how to work one of those don't you?" he asks bitterly.

"Yeah, think i'll be fine" She falsley smiles.

She waits for him to walk away before she mutters "Wanker" under her breath, she sits on her computer chair, looking around the tiny cubical space before blowing bordly out her cheeks

"Yeah, Ian is a bit of a wanker" The employee in the next cubical whispers over to her from his. "I'm brian, been working here 5 years now" he says.

She looks at him awkardly "Naomi... first day"

"Cool" he says, continues to awkwardly smile at her "Nice clothes"

She blushes, stupidly she let Cook pick out her clothes and she looked like some indie colourful office woman. "Thanks" she says again... "So... what are the people like in here"

"Oh we should probably stop talking, they get pissy about stuff like that" he comments, moving back to his computer, disapearing from her vision.

"Okay..." she says, switching the computer on and looking at the jibberish on her screen. She starts typing random numbers into the spreadsheet. She smile when it starts to look like she's actually doing it right "easy" she laughs typing away.

"You might want to slow down, you'll make the rest of us look bad" she rolls her eyes at the Brian popping up from his hole again. "Come here quick" he suddenly says, motioning for her to stand up and look over her cubical, she complies.

"See that woman there?" he asks, pointing over to a blonde woman currently leaning on the printer talking to some man.

"Yeah..."

"Office slag" he comments "Literally nothing gets in her way" he winks

"Oh..." she says, not really knowing what to say.

"I wouldn't talk to her, or all the guys will probably start being friendly to you... if you know what I mean" he winks again and she frowns.

"Why would they be friendly to me?" she asks innocently confused, he looks at her as if it's obvious, he doesnt get time to answer as more paperwork is thrown onto her desk, she sighs going back to the computer.

* * *

"Don't people ever wonder why you're having lunch with a young gent like me?" Cook asks as she takes a giant bite into her sandwich, they hung out on the lawn in front of her work building at dinner time since she started a week ago, she shrugged.

"They think you're my nephew" she explained chewing the triangle shaped sandwich.

"Seriously?" He laughed, sipping at his juice carton

"Yeah" she mumbled, wiping away the loose bits off her work shirt "They asked, couldn't really think of anything else to say"

"Cool" they went silent then, continuing to eat their lunch.

"Who's that?" He asked after a couple of minutes, she looked up and followed Cook's eyeline to the entrance of The London Post. She saw the redheaded girl that bursted into her interview outside smoking a ciggerette, he recalls her name was Emily, she'd seen her around the office a couple of times this week.

"Emily or Emma" she says shrugging and looking back at the magazine.

"She's a babe, she single?" he asks winking at her, she snorts

"I don't know... why don't you ask her little boy" she nudges him, he pushes her back until she's falling back, then their both laughing

"Fuck Blondie, she's looking over"

She pushed herself off the grass, looking over to where Emily was opening staring at the two amused. The petite girl lifted her hand tentively, sending a small wave over to which Naomi returned a second later. "She's totally looking at you"

"We see each other around" she shrugged. She had never actually spoken to the redhead.

"Deffo wants to lick your minge" She picks her coke can up, spraying him with it, they start laughing again.

"Anyway you wanker" she chokes and stops her laugh "Stop obsessing over a girl and tell me what you've found." she says, he clears his throat.

"No statue yet, Blondie" she sighs. "Don't get upset, that's already 10 storage units down and we've only been here a week and a half"

"Yeah but this computer processing thing is total bullshit and I'm worried about mum."she muses, notices Emily flick her ciggerette to the floor before walking back into work.

"Look I'll do another 5 tomorrow, be easier if their was two of us Blondie"

"We need the money Cook, you're lucky one of us got a job!"

"Chill out!" he laughs "Anyway your dinner ended 10 minutes ago..."

"Fuck" she stutters, choking on her Coke whilst frantically checks her watch "I'll see you later" she shouts, running across the lawn.

* * *

She was spinning round bored on her office chair when another stack of paper falls in front of her face. Ian smiling down harshly at her "Need these photocopied before 12" she smirks.

She looks up at the giant clock in the office "but it's 5 minutes to..."

"Better hurry up then" he smirks, twisting around on his feet and walks away. She groans, grabbing the stacks of paper.

She's hurriedly running through the office towards to photocopier when she hits a wall. Unfortunatley for Naomi it wasnt an actual wall, just the CEO of The London Post. They both fall to the ground, the stacks of paper making confetti in the air.

She jumps in straight away, in time to watch Emily and another female employee helping Mr Cohen up, fussing around her. "I'm so sorry!" she explaims, reaching down to help him up when her head is batted away by a brunette

"Are you stupid?" She shouts at Naomi

"Sorry?" she asks too busy worrying about the older man on the floor.

"Slow? Retarded?"

"Erm, no... are you?" she replies. Watches Emily sniffle back a laugh.

"You little shit" the brunette mutters she freezes

"Alison, leave her alone she didn't mean it" Emily scolds the brunette.

"I agree Emily, leave the girl alone" The older man smiles once his suit is dusted off.

"I'm so sorry, I was rushing, wasn't looking where I was going-"

"What's with the rush?" the man asks kindly, hearing the scoff of Alison behind him.

"I had to photocopy these papers" she says, pointing to them on the floor "I just wanted to get them done in time" she innocently claims, making the man smile harder.

"Ah, nothing wrong with a little rush for a manager" he smiles, begins to walk away "Maybe you could take notes?" he aims at Alison which earns her a giant snarling face as the three of them walk away, all dressed nice in classic business wear.

"Bye" Emily says, smiling as she follows a long.

"So rude, and _what_ is she wearing?" She wears Alison, or her new name the devil mutter as they all walk away.

* * *

"Hi"

She turned round from the printer, to be met with Joannes smiling face. It was the blonde she had been warned to stay away from, she didn't understand why she should have to stay away, surely the office slag meant she slept with lots of men, so her staying away didn't make sense.

"Hello..."

"Naomi, right?"

"Yeah..." She smiled, the blonde easily returned it.

"You have gorgeous eyes" The blonde suddenly commented, getting close into her face "Really natural"

"Thanks..." she said confused.

"No problem" She smiled again "So, are you new to London?"

"Yeah... only been here a while." she said, but the blonde didn't respond, Just kept smiling at her "I'm from Bristol" she brings up as the conversation gets awkward.

"So maybe you need someone to show you round-"

"Joanne, I asked for those printings 10 minutes ago" Emily cuts the blonde off, Joanne just shrugs.

"I'm on my way back now, _Emily_" She smirks.

"Can I see you in my office for a second?" Emily requested to Joanne, she scoffs.

"Five minutes, I'm chatting to Naomi" she smiles, Naomi stares awkwardly between the two.

"Shall we make it a short conversation?" she asks, she then turns towards Naomi, Brown eyes twinkling "Do you want to sleep with her?"

"What!? No! Thanks..." The blonde replies shocked. Emily bites her lip when Joanne actually looks offended at Naomi's answer.

"Right." she says "So Joanne, you can probably do your work now" she smirks, before walking away. Naomi smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

"So I'll see you at dinner?"

"Not today, Blondie" Cook replies, tying up his shoe laces. They'd found a new place to stay, it wasn't exactly a palace but it was better than any hostel they could have stayed in. Naomi knew the £400 she was earning wasn't exactly loads of money but for the past two weeks him and Naomi had been living the high life, even if their was still no statue. They we're 20 storage units down now, she was beginning to think the statue had been destroyed "Gotta go back to Bristol for a couple of hours"

"How come?"

"Uncle Keith's gonna lend me a couple of hundred" he explains, shrugging his shoulders.

"We don't need money" she explained "We have enough"

"I can't live off you, man"

"You're not living off me, we're doing this together"

"Blondie, I've got to pay my way"

"You didn't have to leave Bristol for me" she says sadly, She didn't want Cook to feel like he had to stay just because they hadn't been successful yet. He looked at her as if he was offended, face like he's sucked a lemon.

"Yes I did" he says "You needed help and I'm a good mate." he explains, she smiles gratefully. "But you're not that great Blondie, Just felt like getting away for a bit as well"

"Fuck you" she laughed. Stuffing her work things into her bag, she noticed him looking at her weirdly. "What?"

"You're loving it aren't you?" he said, eyeing her up.

"Loving what?" she shrugged.

"The job, you're proper well into it."

"No I'm not" She blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed, I get it mate" he explains "Just loving the money and responsibility" she nodded her head "and staring at that chicks tits all day"

"I do not stare at Emily's boobs!" she explained, he belted out a laugh.

"Emily, now hey?" he teased "Thought you'd never even spoken to her"

"I haven't! Just that one time that weird woman was speaking to me in the office" she explained, cringing at remembering it "Why do you keep bringing her up?"

"I do? Sorry, didn't notice" he winks, she rolls her eyes.

* * *

Rather than sitting on the lawn for dinner she decided to roam the shops in the high street. She didn't get very far before she passed a giant book and publishers store called "Milton publications" and ventured inside the building.

She was walking past shelves, She didn't particularly have a favourite author, book or magazine. She loved to read anything interesting and eye opening. She stops when she walks past a shelf holding "The London Post" and looks around before picking a copy up and browsing through it. She was impressed by some parts of the magazine, until she reached the teen section known as "Teen corner" and couldn't help the loud scoff escaping her throat. The Teen Corner seemed to be an important part of the magazine, considering it was 10 pages long.

"Anything entertaining?" She looked up, and was about to share her thoughts before she realised who she was looking at.

"Er, yeah" she cleared her throat. He narrowed his polite eyes at her.

"Say, don't you work for me kid?" he asked, smiling brighter at the realisation.

"Yes" she finally spoke up Naomi from Computer processes" she reminded him, he nodded.

"Sometimes I like to just come in here on my dinner, have a wonder round... get lost in the stories" he said, she nodded her hand, places the news paper back in it's holder. She felt awkward. "Saw you had a copy of London Post there" she nodded "You an avid reader of it?"

"No" she said "Never before, really" she said "Weirdly since I work there and all" she giggled nervously.

"Ah, first time for everything..."

"...Yeah"

"So, what do you think about it?" he eventually asked, she went cold. Told herself to just lie, she didn't want to be fired because she had a stupid opinion about his publishing.

"Amazing, love it. Really, Really" she felt nervous under his stare "Great" she finished.

"So," he smiled again warmly "are you going to tell me what you really think about it?"

and that's when it poured out. The patronising name for the teenagers part of the magazine. How they don't really know what target audience are after. How using stupid nicknames or teen slang won't win anybody over. How the marketing for it is terrible and frankly they didn't understand teenagers at all.

"But the rest of the magazine, is really good" she finished her speech. He stood looking down at her bewildered.

"Naomi was it?" she nodded. "and _you're_ in computer processes?"

* * *

"This is so fucking cool"

Cook exclaimed, throwing his backpack onto her office floor, before walking over to the office window, amazing views outside. He stood there, spreading his arm "I'm the king of the world!" he screams and she laughs.

"That isn't even the best part, look at this" he eagerly looks on as she sits on her new office chair, stretchers her legs onto her new office table and presses the button beside her.

"Martha, can we have two Cokes in here please" she says politely.

Cook starts laughing, whispering an unbelievable "No fucking way" as Martha makes her way into the room, two cokes on a tray.

"Will that be all Miss Campbell?" she says sickly sweet, even though Naomi knows Martha is pissed off after Naomi had been using her services in amazement all day.

"Yes, Thank you Martha" when she leaves the room both her and Cook snort out a laughter.

"How the fuck did this happen?" she shrugs, telling him the story of what went on, she can't even believe it herself. "So what are you now?"

she shrugs again, "I don't know, like assistant editor of Teen London Post or something?"

"Fucking awesome! And we only have like 20 more storage units, and I know we're gonna get lucky in the next couple of days Blondie!" She smiles, weirdly she'd forgotten about the whole statue thing since she was having so much fun, but she had to get back onto the hunt, she had to be 15 again.

She checked her watch "Oh fucksake"

"What's up?"

"I've got some fucking meeting downstairs in 10 minutes, Do you want to hang round here for a while?" she asks, he shakes his head, sly smile appearing on his face.

"Nah, got somewhere to be Naomikins. Meet me later yeah? I want to show you something" and with that he leaves her office.

* * *

"So now we'll re brand it as Teen World, Teens corner was too childish. It's not just their corner, it's their world!" Alison finished her presentation, and all 10 employees in the meeting applauded, she looked around to see everyone was mildly happy with it, Emily was clapping but looked bored, she smiles.

"Fantastic Alison"

"Well done" CEO Mr Cohen did his typical warm smile.

Alison smiled "Any questions?"

Naomi was looking at the layout of the new "Teen World" and it still looked like nobody in the room had ever met a teen at all. She raised her hands slowly, Alison's harsh eyes found hers.

"What?"

She shrugged "I don't get it"

"You don't _get it_?" she repeated, Naomi nodded. "What do you mean?"

"I just... don't get it?"

The room erupts into quiet giggles, she can't stop her eyes from meeting Emily's across the room who seems to be laughing at the fury on Alison's face.

"Aw, you don't get it?" Alison whines sarcastically "Well I'm so sorry we don't cater for the special needs in here"

"Alison..." Mr. Cohen warns "Naomi, what don't you get?"

"The layout, it's like pink and... the stupid cartoons around the pages?"

"Yes, it's pink" Alison says "Kids love pink. We did the surveys, it was the most popular colour scheme chosen"

"Who did you survey?" Naomi asks, "A nursery?"

"You fuc-"

"Hear her out" Cohen warns. Nods at Naomi

"Not all teenagers are the same. Yeah, some people like Pink... but if we're going to be so typical we're only aiming at a specific target group and we want to aim at everyone."

"Carry on..."

"Why don't we allow them to choose what colour scheme they want? That way, they get it more personalized to them" She doesn't notice 10 pairs of eyes staring at her in wonder, one a little more than everyone else "and it'll be cool"

"Oh it'll be cool" Alison mocks from the chair she walks back over to.

"I think that's one of the best idea's we've had in a while" Cohen claps, followed by the blessings of the rest. "Well done, Naomi"

She blushes and smiles.

* * *

"She's been here two minutes and she's got Bob eating out the palm of her fucking hand!" Alison explains as she and Emily sit at lunch at an overly expensive restaurant.

"She did know what she was talking about" Emily replies, Alison scoffs.

"Going to start fucking her too now are you?" She spits, the redhead rolls her eyes.

"Don't be stupid" she states, taking a drag of her cigarette. "Just stop giving her a harsh time"

"You won't be saying that when she's taking our jobs" the brunette reasons. "You'll regret sticking up for her"

"She's harmless"

"She's also blind, from the way she dresses" The brunette snorts out, Emily sips her wine.

"You're so fucking scared she'll be better than you it's unbelievable" The redhead laughs, Alison just rolls her eyes.

"She's got to be from somewhere, Press association, Harper Collins'

"I asked around, no ones heard of her before" She shrugs "She's just from Computer processes"

"No one comes here from Computer processes" she states. "God, hope she isn't going to the work party this weekend"

* * *

"Okay, you can take it off now" Cook says, untying the scarf from around her eyes.

"Why did I have to be blind folded, where are we?" she says, taking it off as her voice echo's around the giant room that she can now see is a fancy apartment.

"What is this?" she asks.

"Hopefully our new place?" Cook asks hopefully

"What, this is-"

"Listen Blondie, it's massive! And you've got the money, I've seen the wage you're now on"

"But" she goes to protest

"We'll be back to our ordinary life soon enough, so why not enjoy what we've got now?" he begs "Please, Blondie"

"Fine!"

"Get in" she screams as he picks her up, swinging her round in the air "We're going to have some fucking good times here!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapters are really coming out fast because I'm having fun writing this. I'm not sure many people are feeling this story but that's fine, it won't stop me writing away :) Thanks for Reading and hopefully you can Review and tell me what you want to see! The story is based around a film but I'm going to be deviating away from the plot of the film a bit just so we can have more Naomily fun and adventures.**

**Part Seven**

"Pass the remote" Cook asks from the comfort of his recliner chair.

"What are you watching?" She asked, flipping the pages of her new Kindle Fire as she was also sat, feet being raised by the recliner.

"You'd know if you weren't being a loser, reading books"

"Whatever, this is cool" she says lamely, toying around with her new gadget.

"How much was that thing?" he asks, taking a slice of pizza from the box before he rests back watching their new 42" flat screen TV.

"Couple of hundred" she shrugs. She stares at him curiously when he begins to laugh. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing" He shrugs innocently "It's just cool seeing you like this, not worrying about anything"

She smiles "Yeah, I suppose" Growing up in her hippy household always meant that her and her mother we're on a tight budget, She couldn't have luxury phones and iPad's like the other kids in her school, but if she was honest it never really bothered her.

"I kind of wish we didn't have to go home..." He says jokingly, she puts the kindle down. Reaches over to turn the television off.

"Cook," she warns slowly "We do, have to go home you know...

"I know, Blondie" He reassures her sighing.

"It's just, we've been slacking a bit recently... We haven't looked at any other storage places in 4 days and we've been in London for 3 weeks now..."

"Chill, Naomi" he says, sitting up straight "I promised you we'd find it and we're going to find it. Just admit we're having fun" he says, she smiles.

"It has been fun..." His face cracks into a large smile "I can't believe this place" she admits, looking around at the colourful apartment they had been living in for a week "It looks like a fucking arcade!"

"Mint isn't it" he looks around, appreciating the apartment. They'd gone a little crazy in the décor. She had to remind herself to have a little fun and they both bought two king beds each, their giant screen TV, a pinball machine, A large drinks dispenser and shit loads of pizza and junk food. She glares at the one thing she didn't want to buy, the fucking giant trampoline under the large window

"Anyway, shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Cook reminded her as she bit into her 3rd slice of Pizza.

"Cook" she sulked "I really don't want to go"

"You have to go" He argues "You're like some important part of the team now"

"They probably wouldn't care if I didn't go..."

"Haven't they been reminding you all week?" He reminds her, she glares "Get ready"

"This is going to be so lame" she complains as she gets up "We could have had a laugh on that trampoline you wanted so much but no, I have to go to some suit and tie event"

"Don't laugh at the trampoline" Cook laughs "It'll come in handy when I find some hot girls to fuck" he winks as she borks leaving the room.

* * *

Emily swirled her Martini around in her glass bored as she stood next to Alison who was desperately trying to impress the board members with her fake banter. They'd been fucking for a couple of months now, first it was adrenaline filling, but now she was sick of the constant competitive streak Alison had developed.

"Emily?"

"I'm sorry?" she apologises, breaking out of her daydream.

"When do you think Bob will arrive?" Alison asks, eyes scanning the crowd. She sighs, rolling her eyes as she downs the Martini full. "I think you should slow down on them" Alison says carefully.

"It's a party" Emily shrugs her shoulders.

"It's a way of getting our names out there" Alison corrects her.

"Can you never just relax and have fun?" She watches the brunette eyes soften at her slightly before Alison's attention is taken away. She follows her eye sight as Alison chokes a laugh out.

"Speaking of fun, oh look who it is" Alison continues laughing "It's _I understand teenagers _Naomi"

The redhead hears the brunette but she doesn't comment on it. She watches as the blonde tentatively walks down the grand staircase into the large fancy hall, she smiles to herself as the blonde looks around nervously.

"And you thought the Gucci wasn't going to be classy enough on you tonight darling" Alison whispers into her ear roaming her eyes a long a Jeans and T-shirt clad Naomi. "Could she be any more of a loser?"

"Another one please" Emily tips her glass at the bartender, ignoring the brunettes comments.

* * *

She awkwardly walked down the giant stairway, feeling instantly out of place when she notices all the males dressed in black bow ties and every single woman wearing sickly expensive silk gowns and thousands of pounds of jewellery

She didn't even want to be here tonight, so she wasn't going to go through some false effort of wearing a stupid dress and heels. It just wasn't her thing, she was tall and awkward and heels would probably be the bain of her life when she was older.

She ignored the looks of the people around her as she walked through the event, not really knowing what to do or why she was actually here. Apparently this was a thing that happened at the company every year, but once again she didn't see the point.

"Naomi, you came!" Bob smiles kindly at her. She notices how he doesn't look at her disapprovingly because of her clothes, just does a once over and raises his eyebrow at her. "Well you certainly stand out tonight"

"Sorry" she mutters, narrowing her eyes to the floor.

"No, I like it" he gently slaps her shoulder, She looks up surprised "Can I tell you a little secret?" he whispers, she shakes her head.

"I hate wearing this fucking bow tie" he laughs, she lets a genuine smile cover her features.

"Now go get yourself a drink! I just have to great a couple of people and I'll find you later okay?" He smiles gently.

She finds herself walking around, browsing the event. "Drink Miss?" a waiter smiles at her. She picks one up, awkwardly holding the glass whilst looking down at the yellow looking liquid. She didn't drink, like ever. She had some vodka with Cook, but never enough for any effect to ever happen to her.

She brings the glass to her lips, takes a sip.

Spits it out "What the fuck, urgh!" She continues to choke, covering her lips with a napkin.

"Are you okay?" she turns around to an amused Emily. She shakes her head.

"No" she states, wiping her tongue with the napkin. Emily laughs.

"Champagne isn't everyone's taste" she explains, taking the glass from between Naomi's fingers and replacing it with her Martini glass "Here, try this... it's better" she explains, licking her lips.

She takes a sip of the glass, face scrunching up "No, I don't like this either..." she says, using the napkin to wipe at her tongue again.

Emily laughs again, looking at her silently for a moment before sighing "I'll get you a water"

"No it's fine, Thank you" she says as they both awkwardly stand there.

"Nice shirt" The redhead smirks as they look ahead at the party going on around them.

"Yeah... I don't really do fancy" she excuses.

"Me neither." Emily replies.

Naomi fully takes the redhead in then, the way the clearly expensive navy dress hugs her hips perfectly, and the light make up brings out her already twinkling brown eyes, and how the heels she's wearing now takes her up to Naomi's shoulder. "Really?" she replies without thinking "Maybe you should, you look really beautiful"

"Thanks" Emily replies after a beat. "That's really sweet" she whispers, giving the blonde a gentle smile. She blushes.

"Are you having a good night?" Naomi asks, trying to change the conversation.

"Not really. I can never enjoy these corporate things, you know?"

"I think I'd rather just be eating a McDonald's" Naomi replies she flushes when she remembers Emily next to her.

"I have the company driver for the night" The redhead replies, shrugging her shoulders casually "so we could do that"

"Really, we could?" She replies sceptically. Emily leaving this grand gathering to go and eat some unhealthy fast food with her, she might have been a little naïve but come on.

"Just let me grab my coat" She gestures, walking towards the cloak room.

"Wait," Naomi says, softly grabbing the woman's shoulders, Emily turns around, smirking at Naomi's hand on her shoulder. She drops it. "What about, you know... Alison?" she asks, looking around for the brunette.

"She doesn't own me, Naomi" she winks, spinning around to the cloak room.

Alison takes a moment out of the work group discussion to glare at the women from a distance as they both depart.

* * *

"This car is so cool" Naomi says amazed as she stuffs chips into her mouth in the back of the Mercedes next to Emily. Emily shrugs, exhaling the smoke from her mouth through the open window at the back.

"Mines better" she states simply.

"Your car?" Naomi asks, the redhead laughs as the blonde awkwardly knocks her chips over onto the floor.

"Yeah, my car. The company cars are always bollocks, fucking tight bastards"

"It's so cool that you drive"

The redhead raises an eyebrow at her. "You don't drive?..."

"Oh well," Naomi stutters, wishing she wasn't such a dickhead, wishing she would stop being amazed at things that are so blasé to real adults "of course, but I mean it's so cool that _you _drive" she continues to ramble, she watches Emily become more confused.

"I just didn't think midgets could drive"

She slams her eyes closed, telling herself that insulting one of her co-workers was totally fucking inappropriate until she feels a chip flying at her head, Emily perfect laugh filling the back seats. " Fuck you" the redhead smirks.

They comfortably laugh together for a couple of minutes before they go silent, but keep the eye contact happening. For once she doesn't feel like an awkward teen stuck in an adults body, she feels comfortable, happy. Emily jumps as she leans over, pushing her face out the open window "I live here!" she shouts, pointing up at the apartment.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, you see that one there." she shows, pointing her finger.

"Nice" Emily comments, she nods her head. Sitting back in her seat "You going to show me it?"

"You want to come up?" Naomi asks, the redhead shrugs again.

"Do you want me to come up?" The redhead asks seriously, Naomi doesn't understand the sudden serious mood change but follows suit, shrugging.

"Sure"

* * *

"...This is your apartment?" the redhead asks in astonishment.

"Yeah" Naomi replies, throwing her keys on the giant pile of clothes her and Cook had bought but lazily left on the floor, she walks over to the letter hanging from the notice board, Cook telling her he'd gone out to find hot girls and probably wouldn't be back till the morning "Pepsi, Coke?" she asks walking over to the drinks dispenser.

She turns around when Emily doesn't answer, watches as Emily walks around the large apartment in a trance, tracing her hands over the giant water bed in the corner, she turns around "Anything stronger?"

"Oh!" Naomi says, until he remembers Cook's vodka, pouring a Vodka and Coke for the redhead.

"Thanks," Emily says, taking a sip and coughing "Jesus Naomi, you trying to get me drunk?" she smirks.

"God, no" Naomi exclaims, reaching for the glass "I'll get you a new one"

The redhead bats her hands away, smiling "I'm joking"

"Oh, yeah... cool" she says awkwardly, both then looking around the apartment.

Emily looks around, turning to Naomi questioningly "Trampoline?" She smirks.

"Oh, that's not mine" she answers straight away "It's my nephews... he lives with me. He's 17" she explains. The redhead starts laughing then, turning towards her with a look of relief?

"Thank god, it makes sense now"

"Sorry?"

"The apartment?" Emily explains "It's nice that you let him design it"

"Oh" she says, looking around confused until it hits her again. Emily probably doesn't have a trampoline in her apartment at 30 years of age, fuck sake Naomi. "So, what do you wanna do?" she asks the redhead.

Emily raises both her eye brows at the blonde. Downs the last of her vodka. "Anything you want to do?"

"Erm," she mutters, "We could watch television, We have a Play Station," she continues to ramble.

"I could show you my new Kindle!" she finishes.

"Naomi..." the redhead sighs, walking towards her until she stops really close to her.

"Trampoline!" Naomi blurts out, Emily frowns.

"What?"

"Lets trampoline." she suggests. The redhead laughs.

"You really want to trampoline, now?"

"Don't you?"

"I don't think-"

"Oh come on Emily, it'll be fun" she says, dragging the trainers off her feet... telling Emily to take her heels off. "Unless you're scared" Naomi challenges playfully.

Emily scoffs, Narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "Fuck it, 2 minutes" she warns.

* * *

"That is so pathetic" Naomi complains.

"Fuck you," Emily says after finishing her inadequate jump. "I said 2 minutes, it's been 2 minutes so I'll just get off now."

"Do a real jump!"

"That was a real jump, I don't know if you've seen many false jumps before but that wasn't one of them" Emily bites back sarcastically.

"Like this, Look" Naomi demonstrates, bouncing a couple of feet in the air. "Give me your hand"

"Why?" Emily asks sceptically. The blonde lifts her eyebrow challenging her, she sighs "Fuck it" she says, placing both her hands into Naomi's soft ones.

"Okay, after 3, jump okay?" Naomi explains.

"This is so stupid"

"1..., 2..., 3!"

They both jump in union, like a sea saw they fly a couple of feet in the air together, Naomi has never been thankful for high ceiling before in her life. "Oh my god, we're going so high!" Emily screams in delight.

"I know" Naomi screams back

"This is amazing!" The redhead exclaims in joy as they continue to jump.

Eventually they land in a heap on the trampoline, both laughing and breathing hard. "I should probably go now" The redhead says, checking her expensive looking gold watch.

"Oh, okay" The blonde says in disappointment, for the first time in a while she was having fun with someone that wasn't Cook and now it was about to end.

"I'll see you in work on Monday?" Emily smiles a little sadly as she fixes her heels back on.

"You could stay tonight, if you want?" The blonde asks, Emily's eyes snap to hers. Hopes she agrees considering she's never spent the night in this giant apartment alone yet.

"I don't think that's wise..."

"No it's fine really" Naomi ensures her, not understanding the redhead fully "I've got a king size bed, so you know we could top and tail"

The redhead laughs, biting at her lip.

"I'm usually a top person though" Naomi shares innocently as she thinks about the times Cook has stayed over at her house.

"Oh?" Emily asks, the meaning of what she's just said truly missing on Naomi. "I'm a bottom myself" She smirks.

"See, it works out fine then" Naomi smiles.

"It sure does." Emily laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! This one is a bit of a filler but from now onwards Naomily increases. Sorry about the grammar and spelling, most of the time it's written on my phone then put onto Word so it should improve.**

**Read/Review!**

**Part Eight**

The rain pelted down on the pavements as Alison stopped at the red lights. Emily was looking out the passenger seat window at the miserable weather wondering what the day at work held for her. Alison clears her throat, taps her fingers against the steering wheel.

"Did you have fun on last night?" Alison starts, Emily rolls her eyes knowing what she's about to receive from the brunette, the redhead decides to just play a long anyway.

"It was okay." She shrugs answering honestly.

"You left pretty early" Alison leads, Emily sighs.

"I gave her a ride home, Alison"

"Oh, did she enjoy the _ride?_" She spits back at the redhead.

"Don't be fucking ridiculous" She says, knowing what Alison is trying to get at.

"Oh because it's me being the ridiculous one here" Alison replies, taking her eyes off the road for a split second to send a pointed look to Emily, Emily just smiles softly at her, reaching over to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yes, it is" Emily says, she knows the tension is gone when she sees Alison smirking at her from the corner of her eyes. "I really can't be bothered with tonight" Emily brings up, Alison scrunches her eyes brows together.

"The meal?" The brunette asks, Emily nods. "You can't be bothered to see your own friends?"

"Don't say it like that" Emily mutters.

"You're the one saying it." Alison accuses "Do you know how hard it is to get reservations at the palace?"

"I don't care." Emily sighs, rolling down the window slightly so she can light her cigarette.

"What's wrong with you recently?"

"Oh I don't know, Alison" she replies slightly agitated "Maybe I just don't feel like caviare and champagne tonight"

Alison scoffs "So what do you want then?"

"I don't know!" she raises her hands in the air "Say I just want a fucking McDonald's or something"

Alison chokes out a laughter "McDonald's? You're hilarious darling!"

Emily sighs, watching as her breathe leaves a patch of fog on the window.

* * *

"Morning sleepy head!" Cook calls from where he's sat on the couch in his boxer shorts wearing a shit eating grin.

"Morning" she grunts back, eyes adjusting to the large natural light coming from the skylight window "What time's it?" she yawns.

"Eight-thirty" he replies.

"Fuck," she states, "I need to be in work in an hour" she replies, seemingly not really caring by joining Cook in front of the television on her recliner. She looks around the living room, cranes her neck around to look at the bathroom door, when she turns back around she sees Cook looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" she asks, he smirks harder.

"Emily left earlier." He confirms.

"Oh" she says, finally relaxing into the recliner.

"Oh?" he repeats, sitting up making Naomi cringe as he plays around his his boxers "fucking, oh?"

"...what?" she asks confused, he laughs.

"I bump into a bird creeping out of your room this morning, wearing your pyjamas and all you got to say is oh?"

"She stayed over last night" The blonde replies, not really getting the big deal. "We left the party together, she wanted to see my apartment..."

"She said that?" he asks, suddenly, sitting up like a 10 year old girl gossiping "She asked to see your apartment?"

"Yeah?"

"So, did you?" he says, nodding his head at her.

"'Show her the apartment?'" He air quotes with his fingers whilst winking, She looks at him oddly.

"Yeah, she said it was cool, She really liked that-"

"Naomi, did you fuck her brains out last night?" he finally cuts to the chase.

"What? No!"

"Why not!?" he raises his voice.

"Because we're just friends, not even friends" she rambles "We hardly even speak in work"

"Naomi," he says, holding up three fingers.

"1. She left a party with you" He puts that finger down

"2. She stayed over" He continues

"and 3. She was begging to be fucked!" He finishes.

She laughs "Cook, it was late. She stayed because it was easier than making her way home. End of."

"and I thought we could have got pissed tonight to celebrate you finally losing your virginity" he mutters sadly, he sighs reaching over for a small post- it note, handing it over to her "She told me to give you this"

She opens it, reading out a really beautifully written "Thank you" with a lip stick stained kiss. She smiles.

* * *

Emily was standing in a large board room with Mr. Cohen, new possible magazine layouts scattered across the table as they both went through them.

"I like this one," he comments "I like the colour scheme"

She hums in agreement, "It's certainly an improvement." she comments.

"I think I'll get this blown up bigger, let the board decide?" He says, gathering the sheets together.

"So, have you thought about who'll take your position at the end of the month..." she awkwardly brings up, he smiles not looking at her.

"Alison, can ask herself you know"

"You try telling her that," she scoffs, he finally looks up at her. "It's all business, business, business. You know?"

"I never saw what you two had in common" he says. She looks at him curiously, everyone had known about her and Alison for months now but Bob had never made a comment on it. Of course what they did in their own time wasn't his business. "So you like this layout then?" he changes the conversation.

"Yeah, it's brilliant" She says, finally looking at it properly. Realising how complete different it looks from the original and how it catches her eyes way more than the one they have now does. "Who designed this, London designs, Camden graphics?"

"Naomi." she simply states.

"Naomi?" she asks again, wondering if he had heard her question properly. He nods his head.

"But she's an editor..."

"I found her doodling alone at lunch the other day."

She doesn't care about the layout. She doesn't even care about Naomi was appointed to design the layouts. The only thing that comes out of her mouth is something that niggles in her mind, makes her sad "Alone?"

"Yeah" he says, looking suddenly in thought "She seems different to everyone, almost innocent."

"I know what you mean" she mutters.

* * *

"_Dear mum_" she writes. Scribbles it out seconds later. "_Hi, mum_" she jots down again, only to cross it out again.

"Fuck sake" she mutters biting on her pen. "_I'm doing okay_" scribbles it out again, throwing her pen down in frustration.

"Maybe I should just fucking phone her" she reasons with herself "Who sends letters now a days?"

Her intercom buzzes, she scrunches the letter up into a ball, tossing it in the bin.

"What's up Martha?" she asks, talking into the speaker.

"Miss Fitch wants to see you, Miss Camp-." Martha stops "I mean, Naomi."

"Who?" she replies, scrunching her eyes brows up

"Miss Fitch"

"No, I heard you but-"

"That's my last name" Emily smirks, entering Naomi office before gently closing the door over.

"Oh" The blonde replies "Hi" Cutting the intercom connection off.

"Hey" The redhead says, sitting in the seat opposite Naomi's desk. "So, last night..."

"I had fun" Naomi pipes in, remembering the trampoline whilst she smiles.

"Hmm," Emily says, biting gently at her bottom lip.

"I don't think I've ever just _slept_ at another woman's place since I was a kid" Emily laughs, the Blonde frowns.

"We didn't have to just sleep" Naomi states.

"Oh?" Emily asks, licking her lips.

"Yeah, we could have watched a film or something..."

Emily laughs "You're funny"

"Thanks?" Naomi says, awkwardly laughing a long.

"I met your nephew." She says. "Cute"

"He's okay like" Naomi she jokes, scrunching her nose up.

"Have you always lived with him?" Emily asks.

"No, not always" she sighs, thinking about her mum again. Emily picks up the mood change.

"Well, I suppose it must be hard living with a kid, especially if you we're in a relationship" Emily says, looking from under full eyelashes.

"Oh yeah, of course... mayhem" She lies, she wouldn't have a clue what being in a relationship is like, but she lets Emily assumes anyway.

Emily smiles then, standing up "I better go" she says, not really making an attempt to leave.

"But I really enjoyed being on bottom last night..."

"Good" Naomi says, glad that her sudden departure this morning didn't mean she had an awful time. "Maybe we could do it again sometime? Then I could get my chance to be on the bottom"

"Hm, I don't know... I really love the bottom." Emily jokes "I'm more of a taker, you know?" she says, winking before she leaves the office.

"A Taker?" Naomi repeats confused into the empty room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying. Emily is 30, similar age to older Naomi. **

**Part Nine**

"Listen mate, It ain't here alright?" The man on the the front desk of _Storage Skip_ replies, staring down at both of them from his feet resting on the front desk.

"You haven't even looked, _Mate_" Cook spits harshly.

"Don't have to. It ain't here" He says nonchalantly.

"Could you please just run it through the computer, it's really important to us" Naomi pipes up, the greasy man smiles at her.

"How important, princess" he says, licking his dry lips.

"You fuck-" She starts, disgusted.

"Naomi!" Cook stops her, whispering closely in her ear. "You want to find it right?" he warns.

"Very important, _sexy_" She adds begrudgingly, violently choking inside.

"Maybe I could run it through the database..." he says, "for the beautiful lady" he says pointedly to Cook.

"It would be a massive help" Naomi smiles falsely, batting her eyelashes. He seems to like this as he smiles, starts bashing away at his keyboard.

"Bristol, you say?" They nod. "Nothing here sorry, last thing we got from Bristol was 5 months ago"

Naomi and Cook groan. "That can't be it" Cook states.

"You think?" she spits sarcastically.

"Don't fucking take it out on me Blondie, you made the fucking wish!"

"Again, I didn't know it was a magic statue!" she argues back. The greasy man watches between them oddly.

* * *

"Grab your bag Campbell, We're going for lunch." Alison exclaims popping into Naomi's office, not waiting for a response before she's leaving, popping her head back in. "Hurry up?"

"Lunch?" Naomi replies confused. Whenever her and Alison had to speak the brunette would barely look at her, and always chuckled quietly into an unamused Emily's ear when the blonde spoke in meetings.

"Yeah, food?" Alison replies rolling her eyes.

"Where?" Naomi asks, standing up, grabbing her bag from the floor.

"Canteen." Alison states, picking her finger nails. "I don't do Burger King..." She continues, eyeing Naomi up disgustingly from head to toe.

They been sat in the canteen awkwardly together for 10 minutes, Alison pushing around her salad with a fork and Naomi eating the chocolate moose that looked appealing.

Alison clears her throat. "All cards on the table, Naomi"

Naomi licks her lips, puts her spoon down "What?"

"I don't like you." The brunette starts "I don't understand you." she continues "and I really think you're hiding something."

"Oh," Naomi says, slightly shocked. "Well, I'm not fond of you either"

Alison smiles "and that's fine" she shrugs.

"So is this what lunch is for? So you can list my faults because..."

"Partly," The brunette shrugs again. "but mainly because I think putting our idea's together, we'll get on just fine"

Naomi chokes, "Sorry?"

"We don't have to like each other, but I can tolerate you for work." Alison says casually, suddenly she leans over, whispers quietly into Naomi's ear "But that thing with Emily the other day, it was a one time thing, got it?"

"It was just easier for her to stay, fucksake" Naomi says angrily, having had it off Cook all day.

"...She stayed?" Alison asks, furiously.

"Yeah," Naomi confirms "But don't worry, I stayed at the top all night"

"You what?!"

"I know you and her have a thing" Naomi says, trying to calm down a furious Alison "so I suggested she stay on the bottom, and she said she liked it so-"

"You fucking little bitch!" Alison screams, jumping up from her seat with so much pressure it falls backwards, She launches forward, picking up the two giant jugs of water on their table and doesn't waste any time in pouring them both over Naomi's head.

"If I didn't love my job so much, you'd have a broken nose right now." She warns, before departing.

Naomi sits their frozen as people in the canteen look over at her in shock, She's immediately taken back to the school election humiliation, people laughing at her, people looking at her as if she's a total loser. She starts to tear up, and that's when she knows it's out of her hands, she stands up, running out of the canteen, she only stops when she comes crashing into another person.

"Naomi..." Emily says cheerfully before she notices the state of the blonde "...What the fuck?"

* * *

Naomi is sat on the couch next to Emily as the redhead rubs down an upset water soaked Naomi.

"She didn't have to do that" Naomi stutters as she begins to cry.

"Naomi, it's okay..." Emily soothes.

"It's so fucking embarrassing, everybody was staring and-" she finishes, now opening crying.

"Please, don't cry" Emily says, drying her up.

"I feel like I'm back at school again, everybody laughing at me" The redhead swallows a giant lump in her throat, visibly saddened herself by the upset Naomi.

"It'll dry up soon, nobody will even notice, and they definitely shouldn't care "

"But I care" she stutters on tears "She didn't have to do that" she repeats again.

"I know she didn't" Emily explains bitterly "She's scared of you."

"Scared of me?" Naomi laughs "Doesn't seem like it"

Emily smiles, wiping some of the running mascara from the blondes cheeks. "She's threatened by you Naomi, Threatened at how important you've become to the company"

"I don't care about the company" Naomi hiccups "You don't do that to people"

"I know" Emily sighs, pushes Naomi's damp fringe from her forehead.

"Why are you so nice?" Naomi asks.

Emily's hand freezes. "You work so much harder than Alison, and you would never do this to anyone."

"You don't know me that well" Emily whispers.

"Yes, I do" Naomi argues. Emily looks up at her. "You're lovely" The blonde finished, not noticing the way Emily is currently adoringly looking at her.

Emily let's her hand wonder from Naomi's soaked hair, gently to stroke her jawline, the blonde doesn't notice as she continues to hiccup "I just want to go home"

"I'll take you home." she smiles gently.

"No, you can't" Naomi says, thinking about Bristol.

"I can. I don't care about the company either" Emily smiles "Come on."

"No, it's fine really... Cook will be there" she explains "He'll just worry" She knows he'd march into the office and demand vengeance some way or some how and she really couldn't be bothered with it.

"Come to mine then?" The redhead asks.

* * *

"You all dried up now?" Emily asks as she walks in from the kitchen, two cups of tea in her hands.

"Yeah, thanks Emily" She says, smiling as she wraps the small towel around her shoulders.

She sets the two cups on the glass table in front of them, "Sorry I couldn't lend you a shirt, It would have been pretty short on you." The redhead laughs, taking the seat on the leather couch next to the blonde.

"Must be cool shopping in the kids section" The blonde says, suddenly becoming quite aware that she cried in front of Emily but an hour ago, decides to try anything to not look so insecure in front of the redhead.

Emily let's out a throaty laugh, shaking her head silently as she makes eye contact with the blonde. "I suppose your height has advantages, everyone loves a tall woman"

"Yeah, I suppose" she mumbles, reddening slightly.

"So..." The redhead starts, "You in a relationship...?"

"Oh, no" Naomi answers.

"Really?" Emily asks, "Not even a person of interest?"

Naomi looks up then, and suddenly it doesn't just feel like Naomi and Emily are the only ones in the room, but the only people left in the world. "Are you gay?" Naomi asks lamely.

Emily's eyes widen at the random question, then she laughs "I thought you would have known, you know with the whole Alison thing..."

"So, she's your girlfriend?" Naomi finds herself spewing out, even though she knows she shouldn't pry.

"Not really..." Emily says, biting at her lip gently "We fuck, occasionally... but girlfriend, no way"

"Do you want a girlfriend?"

"I don't know, I mean... maybe" Emily starts suddenly flushed, "What's with all the questions?" she laughs kindly, Naomi shrugs.

"Sorry, I'm a curious person."

"I can see that" the redhead smiles. "Are you gay?"

Emily notices how Naomi physically freezes, starts to play with her hands nervously. "I think so."

"You think so?" Emily repeats, not judging but simply trying to get the blonde to open up.

"I know, it's stupid." The blonde says, Emily shakes her head.

"It's not stupid. We all have doubts, even at our age." The redhead reassured.

Naomi smiles. "Alison is really lucky, even if you do just... fuck" she blushes.

Emily looks at her then, and she suddenly sees what Bob was talking about. The innocent feel the blonde woman has to her is almost enchanting, and the thought runs through her head. If they shag now, if Emily opening offers Naomi to take her into her bedroom now, would it really change anything?

She chuckles to herself instead, shaking her head, the blonde looks at her oddly. "I need a drink."

* * *

Alison sits at her office desk, laughing to herself as she sends a couple of texts out to her friends. Emily storms in, dropping a storage box onto her desk.

"What's all this?" she asks.

"Your shit." Emily replies, smirking bitterly at her. "Your toothbrush, some underwear, and that fucking god awful bracelet you bought me for my birthday"

Alison stands up, walking towards Emily with her arms open "Emily..." she says, patronizing.

"and I want my fucking apartment keys back. Not that I ever wanted to give you them" she requests, holding her hands out, snapping her fingers.

Alison lets out a quiet laugh, until she realises Emily serious. She reaches into her bag, tossing the apartment keys across the table.

"It was just water, It'll dry baby. No harm done."

"This hasn't got anything to do with her" Emily spits.

Alison laughs harshly "So what is it then, you're done with this now? Looking for something a little better?"

"I'm not doing this to upset you Alison, Okay?" she says when she realises how agitated the brunette has gotten.

"Oh, go fuck yourself Emily!" the brunette laughs "Naomi is just another part of the puzzle. First it was Rebecca, then it was Carmel, then it was me..." She smiles harshly "Oh sorry, think I'm missing a couple aren't I?"

"Yeah..." The redhead smiles spitefully "I fucked your best friend too"

She's walking out when Alison shouts at her. "What's so fucking special about Campbell!"

She turns around, looks the brunette straight in the eye. "She's a grown up."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

"Okay, Shots, Shots!" Cook chants, slamming his hands against the bar.

"Cook..." She warns

"Oh don't be a bore Blondie, you only turn 16 once." He says, ordering the shots anyway as the barmaid starts to line up the 10 shot glasses of tequila in front of her.

She looks at her watch quickly so he doesn't notice. "I know, but I really shouldn't..."

"Oh come on! It's your birthday" he argues, she shrugs "Fine then, forget it." he says disappointed

She sighs, he'd been more excited than her all day, and now she was ruining it for him. "Okay, shots then"

"Yes!" he shouts patting her shoulders. "Come on then" he says, nodding to the shots.

"What? All of them?"

"Don't be a pussy Blondie"

She groans, picking up the first shot and downs it. "Urgh"

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you..." he sings as she reaches her 5th shot. "Happy Birthday dear Naomikins, Happy birthday to you!"

"Oh god, that was awful" she comments upon finishing her last one. He howls out a laugh.

"Two double vodka and coke, please!" Cook replies shouting at the barmaid, she rolls her eyes.

* * *

Through her blurry stare she glances at her watch again, noticing it's about to turn half 9, sighs.

She'd never felt like this before, she didn't feel as though she was drunk but she was definitely half way to getting there, she felt happy, content, but she was just dreading leaving Cook.

"Okay, I know what we can do next. We're going to find a fucking strip club and-"

"I can't" Naomi whispers.

"What you on about?" He asks, reaching over for his vodka.

She looks around the bar, trying to avoid Cook's stare. "I've got to meet someone..."

"Meet someone?" Cook asks, staring at her oddly "Who else do you-"

His face breaks out into a giant smile then, smacks his hands against the bar again.

"Oh, fucking hell" He laughs "Fit redhead, amazing tits?"

"Cook, don't talk about her like that..." she scolds.

"Sorry Blondie, I know I need to respect yer girl"

"She's not my girl" she laughs, punching him in the arm.

"Alright then" he says, lifting his hands up in surrender "What am I meant to do all night?"

"Strip club..."

He scoffs. "I might be a sexual creäture Naomi, but I ain't a perv going in there alone"

She smiles. "Listen, I'll be back later, we'll continue this then, okay?" She promises.

"Sound Blondie, go on then... you better go see your Mrs"

"Fuck you!" She laughs, grabbing her jacket leaning over to kiss his cheek before leaving.

* * *

Emily opens the front door in a white silk robe, smiling at the blonde before she ushers her in.

"I'll be two minutes, just need to finish my hair" she says, showing Naomi to the couch.

"Finish it? It looks perfect!" She slurs happily, standing in front of the couch.

Emily laughs, "Thanks, but it really doesn't" she blushes.

"Fuck it, don't even get dressed. Go out like that and you'd be the most beautiful woman in the room"

Emily smiles at her oddly, walking over to the blonde slowly. "and how much have you had to drink?" she asks cheekily, pushing the blondes shoulder until she lands lazily on the couch.

"Like," she starts, pinching her fingers together "This much"

"That all, ey?" Emily laughs again, before looking at her in thought, scrunches her lip to the side. "I think we should stay in tonight..."

"Emily, No..." she says, waving her hands about. "We'll go out"

"I think I'd prefer to stay in"

"Oh fuck sake, I've ruined the night." Naomi moans "Classic Naomi"

"Hey," Emily says, taking a seat next to her on the couch, grabbing her hand to calm her down. "You haven't ruined anything, okay?"

The blonde nods her head, not entirely convinced.

"I'm suggesting we stay in because it'll be better. No wanky waiters, no noisey restaurants..." The redhead lists. "It'll be more... intimate" She finishes, looking down at the blondes lips.

"Oh," The blonde dumbly says. "That sounds nice."

"Hmm," The redhead smiles, standing up. "I'm just going to changed. Then I'll get the wine so I can catch up..." She smirks.

"Cool," She says stupidly "Bathroom?"

"Down the hall" she points "Past my bedroom..."

"Thanks." she says quickly, excusing herself.

* * *

"She said staying in would be more intimate."

"What?" Cook replies confused down the phone.

"_Emily!_" She whispers sharply "She wants to stay in, to be more intimate?" she says, agitated.

"Blondie, calm the fuck down"

"What does that even mean Cook?" she asks, checking her watch so she doesn't stay in the bathroom too long and seem weird to Emily.

"Obviously she could just mean you two can talk, you know quiet place." She sighs relieved, having him repeated what Emily had just told her.

"But of course it really means she wants you to fuck her brains out."

"Oh, Cook" she replies panicking, "I'm not ready... for that."

"You'll be fine" he replies casually.

"I'm not fucking ready okay? She's like 30 Cook, and she's been with a lot of women, well according to people around the office..."

"That's good, she'll be amazing in the sack."

"No it's not _good_!" She shouts, low enough for Emily not to hear "I'm 16, I'm a virgin. And she thinks I'm her age" she reasons "and she's like, experienced." she groans.

"Okay, I get your point."

"I should make an excuse and leave, tell her you're sick or something."

"No you will fucking not!" he screams down the phone "Blondie, listen to me okay? I'll give you some advice"

"Fine" she replies desperately.

"Touch her"

"Oh, fuck off Cook" she says, about to put the phone down.

"I'm being serious!" He says, "I've been with a lot of girls, I know what they want."

She decides to hear him out, considering that he's actually telling the truth about all the girls he's been with.

"Touch her, gently... like everywhere. They love it."

"Touch her where?"

He laughs "Mainly her tits, it's a sensitive place Blondie, you should know."

"Alright, alright" she says, taking it all in "and what if she-"

"Naomi..." Emily shouts gently, knocking at the door.

"Fuck, it's her, I have to go, bye." she says, not waiting for a reply as she cuts Cook off.

"Yeah, sorry I'll be out now." she says, turning the taps on.

"I was just wondering, Red or White?" Emily shouts.

"Red or White, what?" she shouts back confused.

Emily laughs. "Wine?"

"Oh, erm red, thanks!"

* * *

They'd just finished the first bottle of wine, moving onto the second. Naomi didn't particularly like wine, if she was honest she was just drinking it so that she didn't have to be a hassle to Emily. She'd noticed how they started at separate ends of the couch, and now they we're literally side by side, Emily moving over gently through the hour they'd been talking.

"I ended things with Alison." Emily suddenly says, putting her empty glass down, refills it.

"Oh?" The blonde replies surprised by the sudden conversation change.

"Yeah," Emily says, "She didn't take it well..."

"It wasn't... for me was it?" Naomi asks, thinking about Alison soaking her.

The redheads eyes widen. "Well, I-"

"I mean, because of the canteen thing, I mean you don't have to act like you don't still like her for my benefit."

"I'm not." Emily insures, "I think I just realised how immature she is."

"She's a loser" The blonde finds herself scowling. The redhead laughs gently.

"You definitely deserve someone better. Someone who you can laugh with, someone who actually appreciates how beautiful and smart you are, Not someone just to... _fuck_ but someone who-"

Emily leaps over, gently catching the blondes lips in a smooth kiss for a second before she pulls back, both women's eyes growing wide.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry" Emily blurts out embarrassingly covering her eyes with her hands.

Naomi continues to stare at the redhead wide-eyed. It might not have been her first kiss, having had a couple with some disgusting boys at shit parties when she was 13, but it was definitely the best small kiss she'd ever had.

"I can't believe I just did that" The redhead continues when Naomi still doesn't move. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately" She looks away briefly from the blonde, Naomi just swallows.

"In the shower, when I'm at work, When I'm alone in bed at night..." Emily continues, biting her lip. "You're driving me fucking crazy"

"Emily..." she breaths out.

"I know, I'm sorry" Emily interrupts. "I'm sitting here, blubbering away like a fucking virgin" she shakes her head, blushing fully now. "You can leave, we'll just forget about it. Just please don't mention it in work"

"Kiss me."

"What?" Emily asks, finally looking up from her embarrassment.

"I said," Naomi says brave enough to cup the redheads face in her hands. "Kiss me again, Emily."

"Okay" The redhead whispers haggardly.

Their lips meet again slowly, and all doubts of experience leave the blondes mind as she feels Emily smile against her lips. The redhead gently tugs at her bottom lip, Naomi's eye's shoot open as she feels Emily slip her tongue into her mouth, The redhead has her eyes closed, and she sighs gently when Naomi lets her tongue massage the redheads.

Suddenly the redhead pulls back, resting their foreheads together for a second. "You really need to leave."

"What?" Naomi asks sadly.

"If you don't go now, I don't think I'll be able to control myself..." she laughs breathlessly.

"You don't want to..." she trails off, forgetting that she's a virgin with how unbelievably turned on Emily has gotten her.

"So much" Emily answers pained. "but we can't."

"You're right." The blonde sighs, no way was she really ready. "But, thank you. I really enjoyed my birthday..."

Emily smiles gently, suddenly looking at her seriously. "What were you like when you were younger?"

"Not much different if I'm honest" Naomi nervously laughs.

Emily gently kisses the blonde on the lips again, sighing. "I believe that about you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Uploaded 2 chapters in one day! I probably won't be updating for a couple of days now so enjoy.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Are we enjoying this? tell me how you're finding the story! Love it? Hate it? at least tell me!**

**Part Eleven**

"Well that was fast" Cook comments as she walks back into the flat, throwing her jacket on the floor, making her way over to the recliners, She tries to hide the smile on her face, but she can't. "You give her a quick finger or something?"

"What? No" She says, shrugging her shoulders casually as she leans back in the chair, sighs contently.

"So?" He asks on the edge of his seat.

"So what?" she asks.

"Are you going to tell me about tonight?" He replies.

"It was fun, we talked, drank some wine... didn't really like it though" she recalls, scrunching her face up at the taste.

"Oh come on Blondie, What do you really want to tell me?"

She lets out a childish sigh. "We snogged...a lot"

He licks his lips, "Oh yeah!" he winks at her. "Then...?"

"First we snogged on the couch, then she went to get more wine, so then it was against the fridge, then we kissed by the door for like a whole 10 minutes" she sighs, remembering the taste of Emily lips.

"What happened after that?" he asks, fully bouncing on his chair in excitement now.

"Oh I left then" She shrugs.

"What!?"

"Yeah, She said I should leave because she couldn't control herself around me" Naomi snorts then. "Me, Cook" she points to herself "30-year-old super hot Emily couldn't control herself around me!"

"I thought she wanted to get _intimate_" He mocks, rolling his eyes.

"Did you not just hear me?" she says. "She had her tongue in my mouth!" she points at her mouth.

He picks up his bottle of beer, waves it in the air half heartedly "Well Happy fucking Birthday" He says sarcastically.

"Why are you being a prick for?" she frowns. "I know it's not exactly _'fucking her raw' _but it was a big deal for me."

"Blondie-"

"No. I'm not you Cook. All you've wanted since I got in this mess is to piss about and I'm fucking sick of it." She says, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm going to bed."

"Naomi..." She ignores him, slamming her bedroom door shut.

* * *

She doesn't fall a sleep straight away, she turns her mobile over in her hands, repeatedly until she decides she's definitely got to phone her mum. She hadn't had contact with her in over a month since that pathetic text she sent, and she knew her mum deserved more.

It only rang twice before Gina answered. "Naomi!?"

"Mum?" she ask, astonished at how Gina knew it was her with her new number.

"Jesus, My baby!" Gina cries down the speaker "Where are you?!"

"Mum I'm fine" she reassured.

"I got that text. I can't believe you've done this to me! And a text, seriously!" her mother shouts.

"I'm So Sorry." she says, tearing up a little.

"I knew you would call me on your birthday, darling I'm so scared. You sound different, are you sick?" Gina cries.

"I'm honestly fine. I just needed to get away mum. I was so depressed" she half tells the truth. If she didn't turn into an adult she probably wouldn't have run away, but admittedly she had thought about it months before this had happened.

"I'm so sorry Naomi, You came home upset that night and I couldn't even be arsed to comfort you, I'm a terrible fucking mother." Gina sobs down the phone, Naomi feels instantly guilty.

"It's not your fault"

"I phoned the police but..."

"Mum! The police!?" she panics.

"Yes! I had to you silly girl, my daughter had been gone for 4 whole days. But they couldn't do nothing about it since you text saying you we're going away" she says calming down from the crying.

"I want you home, now" Gina demands. She sighs.

"Mum, I can't just yet... I promise you it'll only be another two weeks."

"No Naomi, Jesus you've nearly been kicked out of school! Only that I don't know where you are is working on your side now."

"I'll be home soon, I promise..."

"No, Naomi. I want you home now"

"Isn't it enough that I've rang and told you I'm fine. Fucking hell, Don't you think this is why I might run away, coming home to a fucking doss house every night wasn't exactly what I called paradise."

Gina is silent then. "Okay darling, I'm sorry" she mutters "Just tell me where you are"

She panics then, she knows Gina will come to London and eventually track her and Cook down. "France"

"France!?"

"Yeah... Cook's family has a villa here so..."

"Cook!? That little bastard!" Gina roars. "Did he force you to do this?"

"Fuck sake mum, of course not!" she screams. "Listen, I'm going... but just know I'm safe and that I'll be home soon"

"No Naomi, don't-"

"I miss you" she whispers before hanging up, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

"Naomi, what are you doing?" She looks up at the amused tone to see Emily sitting in the driver's seat of her car looking at her oddly having just come out of the London Post car park.

"Waiting for a taxi" she shrugs innocently.

"So, you're lying on the lawn in front of work..." She says, Naomi nods as the redhead laughs slightly. "God you're so weird" she says with admiration in her voice.

"Thanks?"

"Get in the car" Emily says, unlocking the passenger seat door. Naomi gets up, wiping the grass off her bright blue blazer, swiping her bag up from the floor. "Where's your car anyway?" Emily asks, looking out her window as she turns left, Naomi plays around with the seatbelt.

Naomi stutters, she remembers mentioning she could drive but not about having a car. She'd never seen Emily leaving after the work day, so the redhead must have just assumed. She couldn't exactly say she didn't have one... I mean what adult drove but didn't own a car.

"Oh... getting work done" she mutters, Emily nods accepting it.

"So..." Emily starts, driving in the direction of the Blondes apartment. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, I did" she says, remembering the events of last night, blushing. "I liked talking to you..."

"Really? My favourite part was the kissing" Emily reveals, glances at the blonde sideways for a reaction.

"Oh yeah" The blonde agrees. "I mean, Of course... it was really good"

"You're a good kisser" The redhead smirks.

"Really?" The blonde asks, facing the redhead intrigued, She'd been called a lot of things in her time, Pretty, Poor, Hippy, Funny... but _Naomi Campbell Good kisser_? She preferred that one.

"Definitely, up there with my favourites" She laughs, The blonde smiles smugly _Fuck You, Cook._

"Now I can't wait to get you into my bed." Emily flirts.

Naomi's smug smile some how turns into a choke, one of surprise, her eyes widen as she continues to choke. Emily breaks out into a laugh, reaching over to gently pat down her back with one hand. "Jesus Naomi, It was a joke."

"I know!" The blonde defends.

"You're such an easy person to wind up, it's cute."

"I wasn't wound up," she argues "I just choked on air, happens to everyone..."

Emily giggles, parking the car outside the Blonde's building. "Here we go"

"Thanks, Emily." The blonde smiles, about to let herself out when a hand comes into contact with her thigh.

"I meant what I said the other day, Naomi" Emily starts, her eyes fixated on her own hand on Naomi's leg. "I really can't stop thinking about you." She looks up now, looking deep into Blue eyes.

"Oh,"

"I know the shit that goes around the office..." she starts, licks her lips. "But I didn't just say that to try and get you into bed."

"I didn't think you did." Naomi states.

The redhead smiles. "Well, good. I'm glad" She lifts her hand. "See you tomorrow?"

Naomi doesn't move, has a debate in her head before she sighs, turns towards Emily. "There's carnival in Hyde Park Saturday. I was meant to be going with Cook but he said it's lame and I'd much rather take you. And it probably is lame so you can say no..."

"I'd love to."

"You would?" Emily nods. "Well that's great." The blonde smiles genuinely happy.

"It'll be fun" Emily returns her smile.

"Yeah," the blonde agrees "We can eat candy floss, go on a couple of rides...

"...make out on the Ferris wheel?" The redhead adds in smirking, hopeful look in her eyes.

The blonde blushes, "Hopefully." she mutters.

"Hmm, well I can't wait now."

Naomi awkwardly said her goodbyes, unlocking the passenger door. She turns towards Emily, doesn't know whether to leave with a kiss or not. She chooses not to out of utter fright. The redhead looks at her expectantly when she doesn't get out the car.

"So, it's like... a date right?"

"Yes, Naomi" Emily laughs. "We're going on a date."

* * *

"Cook!" She shouts, prancing through the front door. "You'll never guess what!"

She continues to shout, throwing her coat off, pulling off her shoes, "I asked Emily out on a date" she says, turning around "She totally said yes."

"That's great, Blondie." He says as he walks out the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" she asks, he stands there with a hold all on the floor filled with clothes, she frowns.

"My mum called before" he says, bitter expression on her face. "Paddy broke his arm, man"

"Oh Cook, that's shit" Naomi says, knowing how much Cook loves his little brother, even though he's never allowed to see him a lot. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, He's fine... he's just been asking for me" He says sadly.

"So you're going back to Bristol" He nods. "For good?"

"Fuck no, Blondie" he laughs. "I love it here too much to leave just yet, I'll be gone a week tops, okay?"

She nods. "You told Gina two weeks yeah? We'll we only got 12 more storage places we'll definitely have found it by then." Cook insures.

"Just, what am I going to do alone in here for a week?" She looks around.

He laughs. "I'm sure somebody has just been telling me about some smoking hot chick they just asked out."

She blushes "So?"

"If the date goes well, you'll probably be happy I'm not here..." He winks. "If you know what I mean"

She snorts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I wasn't going to update in a few days but this one was basically written by last night. NOW it'll definitely be a couple of days. Please review. Enjoy!**

**Part Twelve**

"So, you still fucking Alison?" Katie asks, Emily bites into her toast as she presses her phone to her ear.

"Oh, god no." Emily confirms. "Turns out she's a total lunatic."

"I told you there had to be something wrong with her." Katie replies smugly, The redhead rolls her eyes.

"Yeah well..." She starts. "Turns out that great sex isn't everything"

Katie laughs then, "You don't seem too beat up about it?"

"It's not like she was my girlfriend" Emily shrugs even though she's sat in her living room by herself.

"True" Katie says, The phone call goes silent then, Emily contemplates telling Katie, it's out of her mouth before she can even decide.

"I might have met someone else..."

"I knew you were holding back, bitch!" Katie screams like a teenage girl. "Come on then, what's she like?"

"It's just some woman from around the office, nothing big" She tries casually, completely fails.

"Emily, I can hear you swooning from down the phone"

"Fuck off, bitch!" She laughs.

"Emily..."

"Alright, she's gorgeous okay! Blonde hair, amazing blue eyes... and she's so fucking adorable, some of the things she comes out with are just hilarious."

"Breath, Emily" Katie mocks. "So, Gorgeous, Adorable, Hilarious... what's the catch?"

"That's the thing, Katie" She smiles. "I really don't think there is one."

Katie wolf whistles down the phone, she smirks. "Okay, totally want to see what she looks like."

"You'll have to come to London then..."

"Can't, works pretty busy next couple of weeks." Emily rolls her eyes, The brunette always has excuses not to leave Liverpool. "Send me a picture?"

"I don't have any..." The redhead squints.

"Er, Facebook, Emily?" The brunette says like she's stupid.

"Doesn't have one" She scrunches her mouth up. "I've already searched her, there's just a bunch of kids."

"Well, that sucks."

"Tell me about it." The redhead sighs. "It's hard masturbating after not seeing her for a couple of days."

The brunette snorts. "Ever heard of too much information, dyke?"

"Ever heard of visiting your sister, slag?"

Katie groans. "But London is busy, and sweaty... can't you just come to Liverpool?"

"Katie, I've visited you the last two times..." she argues.

"and you had fun, yeah?" She says, Emily grunts in slight agreement. "So come up this Saturday, yeah?"

"I can't" Emily mumbles, blushes to herself.

"You better not be working, that's all you fucking do."

"No, Naomi's sort of... taking me out."

Katie snorts. "A date?"

"Hmm"

"You really like this girl" Katie says, all amusement dropped.

"It's just a fucking date" she says, getting a bit defensive.

"Normally your idea of a date is a couple of hot shags, so this isn't _just _a date."

* * *

_How's Paddy?_

She replied to Cook's previous text message. He'd been gone 4 days now, She didn't really have time to be bored since she was in work, but I was now Friday night and she was sat in a dark room in front of the television alone.

_Good Blondie, Took him the cinema today. What you doing?_

_Nothing._

She simply replied, looking around sighing with bordum.

_I'll be back soon. I'm off to Keith's, speak tomorrow Naomikins x_

She groans in frustration. Living in a house full of random people usually meant Naomi always had someone interesting to speak to, even if she did hate it. She's randomly scrolling throw her phone, about to get ready for bed when she comes across it, a number that was entered into her phone only a couple of days ago. Emily's name followed by a kiss stored in her contacts.

She types out a couple of things before deciding to keep it simple.

_"Hi"_

She starts, accidentally sending the text she was about to continue. "Fucksake, Naomi" she scolds "Not that simple." Her phone vibrates, her heart pounds as she opens it.

_"So you finally learned how to use my number then?"_

Scrunches her mouth at the sides as she types "_Only just remembered I had it."_

_"Am I really that forgettable? :("_

_"No! of course not. I didn't mean it like that. God sometimes I'm such a dickhead."_

_"I was joking again, Loser :P"_

_"I'm also really gullible..."_

She stretchers her back on the couch, gets comfortable as another text from Emily comes through.

_"Yeah, but it's fun for me ;) What are you doing?"_

She smiles. "_Nothing, really bored. How about you?"_

_"Lying in bed."_

"Oh" The blonde breathes out into an empty flat. She would have thought Emily would be out, but seemingly she was lying in bed, hopefully alone. She's about to reply when her phone vibrates twice, two messages from the Redhead.

_"Thinking about you"_ Reads the first one.

_."..and how you make me feel"_

"Fuck" she mutters. Emily is lying in bed, thinking about thinking about _her! _Her fingers find the keyboard, she literally writes and deletes 10 messages, thinking if she doesn't reply soon Emily will think she's ignoring her.

_"Oh? How do I make you feel?" _Her fingers shake.

_"Right now...?" _The first text comes through, bites her lip.

_"...turned on" _She explodes inside. Eyes literally growing ten times her pupils size when she reads the messages.

_"I doubt I can turn anything on" _

She replies, using sarcasm as a shield. Because what else was she really meant to say to that?

_"I hate when you do that, doubt yourself"_

Another vibration. "_I'm soaked when you walk into the room..."_

_"Christ, Emily"_

She types back, feeling an eruption in her lower stomach, one that's never been this powerful before in her entire life.

_"I wish you were here right now. Plunging your fingers deep inside me"_

She doesn't reply. Smacks her phone down on the living room table, and quickly undoes the button on her jeans, she's ragging them off, and without thinking her hand dives straight into her knickers, fingers soaked through straight away "Oh God" She moans, of course she had done this before, but never ever had she had something real to be so turned on about.

After a couple of seconds, the phone lights up lighting the dark room, Emily's name vibrates across the table. Without thinking for even a second she reaches across with her free hand, answering it to reveal a really deep breathing Emily.

"Naomi" She moans, Naomi works her fingers harder.

"Yeah..." She stutters, circling her clit with the wetness Emily has produced.

"I want you to hear this" She breaths out raggered. "How..." she breathes moaning "...you make me feel"

"Jesus" she breaths out.

"Fuck, I need to come..."

"Me too" Naomi stutters again, embarrassingly only lasting another minute before she's straightening her legs out, curling her toes up into balls and crying out.

"That sounded good..." Emily mutters. "Were you thinking about me?"

"Ye-yeah" Naomi replies shaking, breathing heavily from the come down.

She almost collapses when she hears the sound of wet fingers working their way inside Emily, almost as if Emily had taken the phone and placed it right beside her fingers as they we're pleasuring her. "What about me?" she requests.

Naomi hesitates, feeling awkward about not having been this intimate with anyone before in her entire life. "I don't know..." she mutters.

"Don't be shy... it''s just you and me. No way else will know" Emily says, breathing deeper as she does.

"You... Naked... in bed" Naomi says shyly.

"Hmm" The redhead groans "My legs wide open..."

"Emily, I,..." She starts, feeling slightly awkward. She wouldn't say she was uncomfortable but she had never done this before, phone sex definitely wasn't something she'd thought about... and did she fuck think it was going to happen with Emily tonight.

It doesn't matter what she was going to say, she's cut off by the gut turning moan emitted from Emily's side of the line. The tossing of the covers make the line go slightly wavered, "Oh, oh, fuck" She hears the redhead moan.

It's silent for a couple of minutes, almost as if the redhead had forgot Naomi was on the phone to her. "Did you like hearing that?" The husky voice suddenly appears back on the line.

"Of course" Naomi mutters, because she doesn't think she's ever heard a more beautiful sound than Emily coming in her entire life.

"I could come and pick you up now, if your car is still in the mechanics" Emily starts

"Emily, I don't know..."

"Or I could just stay at yours then..."

"I'm just not ready for that yet" She finally tells the truth, She could have lied and said Cook needed her tonight. Decides that she might as well just come out and say it instead of lying. She suddenly becomes very aware she's probably fucked everything up.

"Oh," Emily replies "Of course you're not... after everything with Janet you probably don't want to just throw yourself back into something with another person..." Emily rambles on in understanding and Naomi automatically cringes at hearing Emily mention Janet, the fake ex girlfriend she made up on the spot when Emily had questioned her at lunch time the other day.

She's filled with guilt then, because of the month she's known Emily she's probably been lying to her at least 98% of the time.

"I'm sorry..." she finds herself saying.

"You're sorry, I'm the one forcing you to—"

"You're not forcing me to do anything Emily, I actually... really, want to, be... with you like that" she says telling the truth.

"Oh?"

"Can we just... do Saturday and then go with the flow?" she cringes at her wording.

"Of course we can" The redhead sighs happily into the phone, cheeky smile entering her face. "Can't I even just tempt you to come for a cuddle?"

"Whilst you're naked? I don't think we'll be cuddling for long" Naomi laughs awkwardly.

"That's my plan."

* * *

"Haven't seen you round in a while..." Alison says carefully, walking into Emily's office.

The redhead roles her eyes. "Been busy" she says, motioning to the papers on her desk.

"Of course." Clears her throat.

"Did you want something?" Short, straight to the point.

"Trish and Pete were asking about you at dinner the other night..."

Emily snorts. "Why? Their your friends."

"Come on, Em" Emily cringes at the nickname. "Their your friends too."

"Whatever" she mutters, looks down at the paper work.

"Look, I'll apologise to Naomi, Okay? It was a shitty thing to do, but trying to take my girl-"

Emily groans, standing up. "I wasn't your girl!" she shouts frustrated "To re-call, I wanted to be _your girl _6 months ago, but fucking was more suited to you."

"I was stupid, okay? Of course I want us to be official"

"It's not going to happen" Emily states.

"I'll take you out to dinner, we'll tell the office that we're together, _really _together" Alison pleads.

"I lied the other day" Emily says

"About what sweetie?" Alison asks nervously.

"About it not being about her" She swallows. "It was, it was about Naomi."

Alison laughs. "Emily, you can't be serious."

"We've been spending time together recently"

"Oh, Come on!" Alison shouts "There's something not right about her, Emily."

"Of course _you'd _say that" She sneers

"I'm being serious" Alison says. "She waltzes into here from nowhere, nobody has ever even heard of her. She has every mother fucker eating out the palm of her hand within a week... She still cuts her sandwiches into triangles for fuck sake!"

"See!" Emily pipes up, sharply pointing at the brunette. "That's what you can't stand! That somebody has come here that isn't all posh restaurants and £500 business suits and actually made a massive difference." she accuses.

"As If I care" Alison scoffs.

"Just because she's different doesn't make her weird, you don't know her."

"Neither do you!" Alison screams.

"I know her enough."

Alison shakes her head. "She's going to break your heart." she concludes, shaking her head sadly at the Redhead before leaving the office, a cloud of doubt floats over Emily all day, even when she passes Naomi in the London Post hall way a couple of times that day, she can't seem to get rid of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Part Thirteen**

Alison continues to glare at the offending couple from across the lawn at The London Post. She looks down reaching into her bag to find her cigarettes, she's only searching for a second before she's looking back up to the couple kissing and giggling as they pull apart from each other. She wishes Emily was doing this for her benefit, but unfortunately she wasn't. Emily was actually smitten with the Blonde and it made her sick.

"Young love, ey?" Bob joins her outside, smiling as he gestures over to the couple.

"It's definitely something." she replies bitterly.

"You had your chance with her, Alison" He says, she scoffs.

"Why do people keep saying that to me?"

"Maybe because it's true..." He shrugs, smiles at her kindly.

Emily pulls Naomi in for another gentle kiss, Alison starts to bork "Right in front of work? You'd think they we're fucking kids"

Bob laughs. "Their not doing anybody no harm"

"Their doing my eyes harm" she replies, smirking at him. "I'll catch you at the meeting later." She says, rolling the unlit cigarette around in her fingers.

* * *

Naomi sighs happily, not only was it a really sunny day on the lawn for a change, but Emily had joined her outside since Cooks departure a couple of days ago. It made her happy to sit and laugh with the redhead, try each others food, and of course the kissing was very accepted by the blonde.

She's about lean over, grasp Emily's hand in hers when she notices the look of utter dread on Emily's face.

"Lovely day, guys?" Alison asks as she wanders over to the two, Naomi frowns.

"_fucksake_" The redhead mutters, putting on the fake smile. "Amazing day, thanks."

"Well, that's just great." Alison replies sarcastically, lifting the unlit cigarette to her lips. "Light, Naomi?" she asks, gesturing to her mouth.

The blonde shrugs. "No sorry... I don't smoke." she says, she'd tried it, didn't like it. Stopped.

Alison laughs, swipes the cigarette from her lips again. "Of course. Just fucking perfect aren't you, Naomi?"

"Alison!" Emily screams, Alison shakes her head.

"It was a joke Emily, sure Naomi can take a joke."

Naomi just nods her head, not really caring for the conversation with the brunette.

"She sure takes everything else" Alison finishes, eyes narrowing at the blonde.

"Come on, Naoms. Let's leave Alison in her own self-pity" The redhead spits at her. Reaching for the hand Naomi was to shit scared to just grab earlier, even though they'd basically had phone sex and pulls at it until their both standing off the bench.

"Aw, that's right... stick up for your _girlfriend_" Alison spits back.

The argument unfolds but all Naomi can think about is the word girlfriend being carelessly thrown around. She wasn't Emily's girlfriend... was she? I mean they'd barely known each other a month, they hadn't even been on a date... and she was you know, 16.

"What's wrong Naomi? Cat got your tongue? There aren't any jugs of water out here."

She's broken out of her daze from a menacing laugh from Alison, looks across to see a visibly upset Emily at her side, she clears her throat.

"Sorry, what was that? It's just I wasn't really listening Alison because you're so fucking boring"

The smile drops off the brunettes face.

"When you talk, all I hear is, blah, blah, blah" she continues, she then turns towards the redhead. "How you didn't fall a sleep whilst shagging her is beyond me!"

A laugh bursts out of Emily's lips. Alison looks between the two, jaw near hitting the ground.

"Now, if you don't mind _darling_" She starts, mocking the brunette. "Me and my _girlfriend _are going to eat our lunch elsewhere." She re-links her hand with the redhead, looks down at her smiling triumphantly, notices how slightly blushed Emily's cheeks are.

Before they walk away from a speechless Alison, Naomi turns back around. "Oh and if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you stopped harassing my _girlfriend_ with those text you keep sending her."

"You think you're so fucking clever don't you Campbell!" Alison spit furiously.

"Hmm... not really" Naomi says, crunching her lips together.

"You're a fucking fraud and no one else can see it." She shouts, eyes budging out of her head.

"Okay... Goodbye Alison" Emily rolls her eyes, smiling at the blonde as they start to walk away.

"_Cook's data world, _your last employer?" Alison shouts. Naomi freezes "Not even a real place. Kind of makes you wonder what else you've been lying about?" Alison storms away after that, across the lawn and away from The London Post.

* * *

"She's a fucking psycho" Naomi laughs awkwardly, noticing how Emily has dropped her hand and is now not walking with Naomi towards work, but standing behind looking at her oddly.

"Isn't Cook your nephew?" Emily asks confused.

"Yeah..." she shrugs. The redhead looks at her, telling her to continue, the blonde doesn't say anything.

"What did Alison mean by that?" Emily finally asks, Naomi just scoffs.

"I don't know, you know what she's like Emily, she has it in for me."

"I know she's a bitch, but why would she lie about something like that?" she replies, raising her eyebrows at the blonde. _Fucking Alison._

"I don't know" Naomi lies, Emily sighs, silent for a second.

"Why did you leave Bristol?" Emily asks randomly.

"I don't know... it was boring?" Naomi responds, Emily laughs oddly.

"You left Bristol... because it was boring? Surely you were settled there?"

"Not really" She mutters.

"You're so vague" Emily accuses, the blonde looks at her oddly

"I don't really know what you want me to say, Emily."

The redhead doesn't answer for another couple of minutes. "You never talk about yourself."

"What's with all the questions?" She suddenly asks, feeling like she's on trial.

"What's with avoiding the answers?" Shoots back.

"Oh, for fuck sake. You're actually being more annoying than my mum now."

Naomi regrets the outburst as soon as it leaves her mouth. She couldn't help it though with the string of questions Emily was throwing at her. She can see from Emily's face she's hurt, she's about to apologise when Emily starts speaking.

"I'm going in." She mutters, emotionless.

"We can go to my office." Naomi suggests, reaching for her hand again.

"Alone, Naomi." Emily states, shrugging the blondes hand off. "I'm going in alone."

* * *

She's lying in bed that night, looking over at her mobile contemplating texting the redhead that ignored her all the rest of the day when her phone vibrates.

"_Not really up for the carnival tomorrow. See U Monday"_

She reread the text at least another 3 times before she decides: Emily is mad at her.

She didn't mean to shout at her, it just annoyed her when people questioned her and made a big deal out of it when she just wasn't a very open person in the first place.

Now because of her utter stupidity she didn't even have a date with the redhead any more. She didn't know what to do, talking about life with Emily would basically mean lying even more to Emily and that's not something she really wanted to do. She couldn't exactly turn round and tell the redhead the truth could she.

She jumps when her phone vibrates, hoping it's Emily reconsidering it. She sighs sadly when she sees it's just Cook calling her, she rejects the call. Rolling over to close her eyes. She tells herself she'll probably just stay in bed tomorrow till the whole day passes.

* * *

Emily walks out of her door and smack bang right into Naomi in the middle of the redhead's apartment hall. The only thing between them is the squashed flowers and candy floss that are wedged in-between the two girls bodies.

"Naomi?" Emily asks as she pulls back.

"Emily, I know you didn't want to see me today." Naomi says quickly cutting the redhead off. "But I had to come over, say I'm sorry and..." she hands over the flowers to the redhead.

"I don't really understand flowers... the florist said they we're popular so" Emily takes them with caution, face still void with emotion. Naomi hands the candy floss over "and this, you sounded like you we're really looking forward to the carnival all week, so you know... you could have a carnival at home" Emily accepts that too.

"You're right... I don't really talk about myself, and I should probably explain that. Well my childhood was a little shitty" she starts, "My mum is brilliant, but I was a total bitch to her, and thinking back about it now... it makes me feel guilty... and sad" she says, telling the complete truth.

"I like to think I've changed since then... I'm a different person now, so it's a little... hard for me to talk about." she swallows. "and Alison was right... my last employer wasn't real"

"Naomi..."

"Look I didn't have a job, I really needed one and I lied about past experience. I know it's wrong and you're used to all these high-powered business women so it's a little embarrassing to admit." She explains, happy that even if it's twisted a little she is telling the truth. "and I left Bristol because if I didn't I don't think I'd be alive now" She admits rather reluctantly.

"You didn't have to tell me all that" the redhead says quietly. It's then that Naomi notices that Emily is dressed in a grey tight fitting t-shirt and blue skinny jeans, car keys hanging from her fingers.

"Oh god, you're going out and I'm just keeping you here with my rambling" she says, shaking her head. "I hope you have a good night" she's about to turn around when the redhead grabs her shoulder.

"I was going out... but to pick you up" Emily smiles

"What?"

"I felt like a total bitch today, Alison just got to me a little" Emily admits, looking down.

"Are you still into her?" Naomi asks, biting her lip.

"Oh god no, it wasn't because of that. Sometimes she just gets really under my skin, you know?"

"I understand" Naomi says.

"I was pushing you today, we've only been together for a bit and I need to give it time." Emily says, deeply smelling the flowers, smiling when she looks back up at the blonde.

_Together? Together? to...gether?! _Is all that rings in the blondes head.

"I'm just going to put these beautiful flowers in some water" the redhead says, leaning over to quickly peck the blonde passionately on the lips. "Then we'll be off to the carnival"

* * *

They were eating ice cream, sitting on one of the benches that over looked the carnival, it was starting to get dark, they'd only been their an hour but she was already having a great time with the redhead. Emily looks over at her as she licks vanilla ice cream off her thumb "What?" she asks through a mouthful of ice cream, Naomi laughs.

"Nothing." she says, biting her lip. Decides to be a little cheeky, something Emily would use on her. "You know, considering I've heard you orgasm I don't know much about you either"

"Naomi!" Emily chokes, snorting out a laugh as she looks around at the people walking past them. "Cheeky." she smirks, wiping ice cream that's smeared onto her chin off.

"What? It's true" Naomi smirks back.

"Alright then..." Emily starts, wiping her hands down her jeans. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you want to tell me?" Naomi asks. Emily silently looks at her for a second then, shakes her head.

"I'm actually from Bristol too..." Emily leads off slowly

"What?!" Naomi says excitedly "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't really remember much of it" She says, looking down at the floor.

"Did your family move when you where young?" Naomi asks, taking the redheads hand when she doesn't look back up from the floor.

"No, I, don't really have family" Emily says, finally looking up at the blonde. "I mean, I _have _family, my sister, twin sister Katie but that's all my family really."

"I don't really understand..." Naomi asks gently, rubbing her thumb a long Emily's hand.

"We grew up in care, our parents we're young or something and couldn't handle twins" she says bitterly. "We went everywhere really, Bristol, Liverpool, London. People never wanted _two _babies, I don't care, I'm glad they never split us up."

"Emily, I'm _so _sorry, why do I always do that" Naomi muttered, wondering why she was always putting her foot in it, making Emily upset all the time. Suddenly the redhead started shaking next to her, _then you make her cry!_

She turns her head, noticing that Emily is actually laughing at her. "You didn't put me in care, Naomi" she laughs. "You asked me, I answered, besides I've got Katie, we looked after each other."

"Where is she now?"

"Liverpool, she likes the atmosphere up there. We visit each other monthly, phone call everyday" Emily explains, looking down at their joint hands.

"Twins, ey?" Naomi says, wiggling her eyes brows to lighten the mood, Emily nudges her.

"You fucking perv!" she laughs. "No we can't read each others mind" Emily starts. "We don't feel each others pain." she continues, eyeing the blonde "and we don't want to have a threesome with you."

Naomi snorts, Emily leans over "...I want you all to myself" she whispers, the blonde swallows hard.

"Come on," Emily says pulling her up off the bench "Someone promised me a make out session on the Ferris wheel"


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Fourteen**

"I can't believe this" Naomi laughs, jumping a little as Emily squeezes her hand harder, she's sure she's actually drawn blood from the pressure.

"Stop laughing at me, it isn't funny" Emily sulks, keeping her eyes closed.

"You're scared of heights." Naomi simply states, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's not bloody uncommon, Naomi." Emily replies unamused.

"Of course it's not, but you made us come on this thing..." She reasons, looking down from the from the very top of the Ferris wheel where their cart is currently stopped.

"I didn't know we'd be going this high!" Emily almost screeches as the cart jolts, Naomi laughs at the redheads stupidity in the situation.

"Oh, because when we looked up at the wheel whilst queuing, it definitely was only going to go half the way up" Naomi smirks.

"Is this what I get for trying to be romantic and spontaneous? My girlfriend laughing as I face one of my biggest fears for her."

It's that word again that automatically kills the Blondes mood. They hadn't really spoken about the whole girlfriend situation since that confrontation with Alison and she was happy that they quietly skirted around the subject, but now they were alone in mid air and Emily just happened to bring the conversation up.

"Naomi?" Emily asks, clicking her fingers in front of her face, the blonde snaps out of her thoughts fast, Emily smiles gently in front of her. "I was joking" she says, Naomi sighs in relief. "Spiders are definitely my biggest fear."

She laughs nervously again. "Good." she mutters.

"You alright?" Emily asks, gently stroking her arm, she nods quickly. "It's nice up here, you know... if I ignore the fact that we're basically a metal bar away from falling to our deaths"

Naomi snorts. "Mood killer."

"Hmm," Emily hums. "Shall we bring the mood back?"

Emily leans forward, not even waiting for an answer as she starts off gently kissing Naomi's lips, waiting for the blonde to respond until they begin to gently snog each other. "Better?" Emily mutters through the kiss. She nods her head, following Emily's lips as she pulls a way, wiping lost saliva from her lips with the back of her hand.

"Emily..." She begs, trying to attach her lips to the redheads again when Emily smirks.

"I'm not that easy, Naomi" she says, smiling devious at her. "Besides, don't really like people watching" she shrugs, jumping out of the cart and walking away, leaving Naomi sat there as she finally notices the group of people currently staring gormless at the show they just got, she blushes.

* * *

She's on her way back from the toilet after her forth Pepsi when someone grabs her from behind, She smiles "Couldn't wait to see me, ey?" she says, spinning around, eyes popping out her head. "Cook?"

"Yeah Blondie, surprised?" He says, moderately pissed off.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, looking over her shoulder to make sure Emily isn't making her way over from the confessions stand she left the redhead waiting at.

"Never mind what the fuck I'm doing here, why have you been ignoring my calls?"

"I haven't!" She defends, He raises his eyebrow "Okay, but I wasn't _ignoring _you. I've just been busy"

"With what?" he asks, she shrugs.

"Work...and-"

"Naomi?... and Cook?" Emily asks, smiling confused as she approaches the pair.

"and your girlfriend?" He whispers with a smirk. She elbows him in the ribs.

"Emily, babe!" He shouts, grabbing her into a giant hug, Naomi cringes. "Lovely to see you again, when you're fully clothed" he winks, she pulls away from the hug in a daze.

"Thanks, er, you too." She pulls away, looking at Naomi questioningly, linking there arms together which doesn't go unnoticed by Cook, He smirks at the blonde.

"So, what have you been up to auntie Naomi?" She glares at him. "It's just that, haven't heard from you at all this week."

"Oh?" Emily says, looking between the two. "I hope it's not because we've been-"

"Of course it's not, Em." Naomi says, narrowing her eyes at Cook "Like I've just told him before, I've been busy... being _an adult_" She aims the last word at he, he laughs.

"More like doing an adult." Cook says, Emily snorts.

"Cook!" She screams, eyes frantically moving between an amused Emily and Cook.

"Relax," Cook says through his laughter. "I know you haven't even shagged yet."

Suddenly Emily's face isn't so amused any more when she turns to Naomi, wide eyed. "You told

him that we haven't had sex?"

"Of course not!" The blonde stutters out, staring daggers at Cook "because that would be weird, wouldn't it? Telling my... 17-year-old nephew about my sex life, right?" She swallows.

Emily laughs, "Just a little, Naoms." She says, lightly running her little finger down Naomi's out hand. She looks down at the linked hands, smiles up at the redhead softly until Cook clears his throat.

"Anyway, _Naomis_" He smirks "I'll leave you two ladies to it," he nods at Emily, repeats to Naomi. "See you round, Blondie."

It hits her then, the sharp ache that always hits her when she hears him mutter them words _See you round. _The words that feel so detached, the ones that mean Cook will disappear for an uncounted number of weeks until he pops up at her house again one random Friday night, only this time they wernt in Bristol, and last time she checked she wasn't 16 still.

"Can't believe I'm going to do this" she mutters to herself, looking at Emily awkwardly "Wait, Cook-"

"Why don't you stick round with us for a while?" Emily finishes, smiling at the blonde kindly.

"Nah" Cook mutters, hands deep in his pockets kicking the ground. "Wouldn't want to ruin your date, you know."

"You wouldn't" Emily promises, and Naomi swears she's never heard anybody sound so sincere in her entire life. "Beside," she smirks. "Naomi hasn't stopped talking about you all day."

The blonde scoffs at Emily's clear attempt to win over a teenage boy, especially considering she's sure she hadn't even mentioned Cook once since she'd met up with the redhead. She knows she's completely fucked when Cook smiles kindly at the redhead without any sexual remarks coming out of her mouth at all.

* * *

"16-year-old Naomi wouldn't ever be able to pull anyone like that."

"Thanks Cook, I'll remind her shall I?" she replies sarcastically, listening to Cook destroy the chips in the new paper wrapping cone as she watches Emily take a call from her sister.

"No offence babe, just saying, she's fucking fit man."

"I know."

"and she's like intelligent, watching her argue with that fake fortune teller was fucking mint man" He snorts out a laugh, guzzling more chips into his mouth.

"Yeah" she laughs gently, smiling at the memory of the abuse coming out of that beautiful redheads mouth. She sighs.

* * *

"Doesn't she mind that you answered during your date?" Katie questions, she smiles over at Naomi sat at the out door café with Cook.

"No, it's fine. She's with her nephew."

"Nephew?"

"Yeah, I've told you about him, you know-"

"No," Katie stops her. "I vaguely remember you mentioning him during our nightly _Naomi done the cutest thing today _Phone calls."

Emily laughs, "Fucking bitch."

"But he's there now? On your date..."

"Yeah well, he kind of just turned up. Apparently they hadn't spoken in a while." she shrugs to herself.

"Wow, needy much."

Emily laughs gently again. "Shut up Katie, you'd probably like him." she says, Katie scoffs. "In fact, if he was a couple years older..." Emily teases

Katie makes choking sound, "Emily that's sick. There's no way I'd let any small dick, prepubescent teenage boy anywhere near me."

* * *

"I found the statue."

Her eyes bolt to Cook's "What?!"

He bites another chip. "Well I mean, there's one place left." she nods her head, telling him to continue. "I phoned the place, lad on the phone reckons he's seen one of the description knocking around in storage."

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" she asks, angered.

"Hello? Ignoring my calls, too busy trying to get into Emilio's knickers." She elbows him "Besides, won't be able to find out till next Monday when it opens after redecorating, who fucking decorates storage units." She asks, genuinely confused.

"It's always just fucking more time" she says sadly.

"Think of the positives though, gives you more time with yer little redhead over there."

It hits her then, a realisation that should have been obvious to her weeks ago.

"You know that you can't see her as yourself" Cook starts gently, "That once you're back-"

"I know." she cuts him off. "I've just never thought about it before, you know... never seeing her again."

* * *

"Bring her up to Liverpool, next weekend" Katie pleads.

"Kai, we're literally on our first date, I can't ask that our second is to travel the country with me."

Katie scoffs. "Emily, I'm your twin. And it's already totally obvious that you're in love with her."

Emily throat goes dry, so when she pipes up with a very tight "I am not!" Katie starts to laugh.

"You've never felt like this before. It's more than sex." Katie lists from previous conversations. "All totally signs of love."

"Maybe from your shag diary of love." She scoffs.

"How long was you with Alison?" Katie asks, "Sorry, shagging."

"6 months?" she says, tallying it up in her head.

"In that 6 months, did you feel at all how Naomi has made you feel in 3 weeks?"

After a quiet minute she sighs "Shut up." Katie laughs down the phone as Emily comes to the realisation that no, Alison hadn't even come close to it at all.

* * *

They drop Cook off at the train station on the way home.

"I'll be back next week Naomi, We'll find the statue then you can go home." He promises, kissing her on the cheek. She sighs sadly, making her way back to Emily's car.

"I really like him." Emily smiles as comes to a stop on a red light. "He's funny."

"He's a twat." She laughs. "But I love him."

"I like your relationship." Emily suddenly comments, biting at her lip. "It's almost like he isn't your nephew, like you're best friends."

Naomi let's out a nervous laugh.

"That's how it should be." Emily comments.

It seems like Emily has driven her to her flat a million times when they pull up again. She turns the engine off, and they just sit quietly for a couple of minutes. "I loved today, I haven't had care free fun like that in a really long time."

"I loved it too." The blonde smiles.

"I'll see you Monday?" She decides right there and then that she's sick of hearing repeated sentences that never get her nowhere. From Cook's see you round to Emily's I'll see you Monday. She releases a deep breathe.

"Or I have 24 hour secured parking, which you could take advantage of." She asks, Emily raises her eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, stay the night." Naomi asks. "Please?"

* * *

"Wow, this place has changed." Emily comments as Naomi unlocks the door, letting her in.

"Yeah, I toned it down a little when Cook went to Bristol." She blushes, taking in her now mature, adult suited living quarters. "I'll make us a drink."

Emily nods as she continues to have a wonder around the flat. "No trampoline?" she shouts over her shoulder, eyes landing in the giant empty patch the trampoline was now located in.

"No, I kinda slipped and... ripped it." Naomi shouts from the kitchen, Emily laughs.

"Well, I know another thing that'll be changing." Emily says as Naomi appears back in the living room, two drinks in her hands.

"What's that?" The blonde asks, not really focusing on her as she tries not to spill the drinks.

"We won't be wearing any pyjamas tonight." Naomi suddenly looks up. "and I forgot to put my bra on." The redhead pouts.

"_Fuck Me" _Naomi whispers as her eyes fall to Emily's breasts, nipples poking achingly at the thin cotton on the redheads shirt.

"Naomi?" Emily says, huskiness more pronounced.

"Mm, yes?" She stutters, eyes not moving from the redheads perfect breasts.

"Put the drinks down." She says, so much authority in her voice. "then get over here."

She doesn't remember much, just slamming the drinks down on the table hard enough she's surprised that glass didn't shatter in her hand, then it's all Emily, Emily's tongue exploring hers, Emily's hard nipples pressing into her own breasts, then she pulls back, breathing heavily.

"Emily, before we do this, I really need to tell you something, something that will change-"

A finger is pushed against her lips. "Naomi, I don't care." Emily says, shaking her head. "I don't care if you have a wife and 7 kids back in Bristol, I don't care if you have suddenly realised you're straight, I don't fucking care if you're a nun!" She finishing, breathing shallowly. "I don't care about anything, okay?" Emily insures her, moving a piece of hair from her face.

"All I want is you, alright?"

"Alright." She whispers, and suddenly she didn't feel inexperienced, she doesn't feel the need to run into the bathroom and ask Cook for sex tips.

She reaches a shaky hand between her and Emily's body, starts to slowly unbutton Emily shirt. Emily reaches up, covering her hand as she nears the bottom and the silky smooth gap between Emily's naked breast become visible.

Emily smiles at her gently, moves her hand away when Naomi has finished unbuttoning the top so that she can push it away, lets the blonde watch it cascade down her shoulders until a sharp in take of breath echoes around the room.

She couldn't say that she had seen maybe naked breasts at all, of course there was the odd occasion she had walked in on one of the randomers her mum would let stay in the shower, and she was at that awkward stage in life where she couldn't help but look at some of the girls in gym, but nothing had prepared her for this.

"Do you like them?" Emily almost asks nervously, biting at her bottom lip at Naomi's reaction.

"Can I... touch them?"

Emily's eyes soften at the question. Usually having a naked woman in front of you would mean it was yours for the taking, but not with Naomi, Naomi never assumed anything. She smiles, lifting the blondes hand in hers again as she guides Naomi to her breasts. "of course."

Her hand comes into contact with Emily and her heart beats hard, she cups the redheads right breast fully in her hand, pulling away a little so that she can gently rub her finger tips across the redheads nipple, her eyes pop up to the redheads when she let's out a long drawn out moan.

"Naomi, please. Make love to me."

Not one worry enters her mind at all as they passionately kiss there way to her bed.

**Thank you for the continued reading and reviewing!**

**and thank you to everyone actually reading and finding that they really enjoy it!**

**Also,**

** Skins:fire ey? Not going to spoil anything but up to now I'm kind of finding the storyline really unappealing, like they've been gone 4 years then bam! they throw this massive thing into the storyline which is a bit typical... I also feel like Naomi is a completely different character, understandable with her current storyline but hmm I don't know I suppose it may get better in Part Two. How did everyone else find it?**


End file.
